Historia de mi Vida: Tennoh Haruka
by Arisugawa Rei-chan
Summary: Mi version de como Haruka y Michiru se conocieron. Punto de vista de Haruka. Esta situada en un Universo Alterno, semibiografica. Dedicada a Tsuki Eira. Rating por futuros capitulos... En Hiatus por ahora
1. 01 Mucho Gusto

_Konichiwa! Arisugawa Rei-chan desu! Es un placer saber que estarán leyendo mi primer fic. Esto es algo muy emocionante para mi. Bueno, las reglas de este juego son que añadiré los capítulos de este fic solo si recibo más de tres reviews pidiéndolo, pero tienen que considerar que mi uso de Internet es limitado ya que el hermoso cable del Internet está en las manos de la mujer más poderosa en la casa, mi madre._

_Esta versión de cómo Haruka y Michiru se conocieron nace de la unión de mis propias experiencias cuando tenía las edades mencionadas y del amor entre estos dos hermosos personajes. Me gustaría aclarar que, mientras habrán momentos en los cuales escribiré partes basadas en mis propias experiencias, tambien habrán partes que serán pura ficción. Esto es por amor a la creatividad y no aclararé que partes han sido verídicas, solo para protegerme a mí misma y a las personas involucradas. Bueno, ustedes entienden... eso espero. Sin más habladurías de mi parte, espero que disfruten de mi primer fic._

_Ah, se me olvidaba. Les recuerdo que, por más triste que sea para mí, Tennoh Haruka y Kaioh Michiru no me pertenecen. Solo soy dueña de los personajes que han sido creados para la realización de este fic y, por supuesto, la historia._

**Vocabulario**

**Ohayou gozaimasu **Buenos dias.

**Kami-sama **Dios.

**-san **Honorífico muy común, utilizado para la mayoría de las ocasiones. Es bueno utilizarlo con alguien que te acaban de presentar.

**-chan **Honorífico utiliazado para referirse a amigos cercanos. Es comunmente utilizado para chicas.

**ne **Se utiliza para probar un punto despues de un comentario u observación. Es como si preguntaras si alguien está de acuerdo contigo.

**Capítulo 1Mucho Gusto**

Era el comienzo del nuevo año escolar. Ya se podían ver estudiantes de todas las edades en diferentes escuelas corriendo por todos lados buscando a sus amistades para contarles sobre sus vacaciones de verano, mientras que otros simplemente trataban de enterarse qué profesores les darían clases por el resto del nuevo año escolar. Las escuelas estaban tan llenas que casi no se podía caminar sin pisar a alguien o caer de boca al suelo. Mi caso no era nada de diferente.

Soy Tennoh Haruka, una chica de trece años de edad con cabello rubio arenizo y ojos color acuamarina oscuro. Aunque muchas de mis amigas ya están acostumbradas a mi apariencia, mi manera de actuar y de vestir, todos los que me conocen por primera vez piensan que soy varón. No los culpo, pues en verdad lo parezco al principio. Soy muy alta para la estatura normal de niñas de mi edad. Mi cabello corto me da apariencia de apuesto varón ya que mi rostro, como consecuencia de parecerme tanto a mi padre, tiene rasgos masculinos. Mi voz es lo suficientemente profunda como para confundir a cualquiera. Y para acabar de completar, siempre visto pantalones largos y anchos con camisetas que, al parecer, pueden ser usadas por chicos o chicas. Según mis amigas, las únicas cosas que pueden delatar mi verdadero género son que, si miras detenidamente, puedes notar que mis ojos tienen una luz y calidez que solo las mujeres poseen y que mi piel es más suave que la de cualquier chico.

Ya me había cansado de buscar a mis amigas entre las multitudes y decidí sentarme en un banquito que estaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Allí me quedé sentada por lo que pareció una eternidad, solo mirando a otros estudiantes que caminaban cerca hablando sobre sus logros en las ya pasadas vacaciones. Después de un rato, creí ver un rostro familiar entre un pequeño grupo de chicas. Mientras la chica parecida se acercaba cada vez más, pude ver claramente que era Sakamoto Asuka.

Asuka era una chica relativamente amigable, después de que la conocieras a fondo. Se le conocía por ser muy competitiva y trabajadora. La conozco desde principios de la escuela elemental y nos llevamos muy bien, aunque nos hemos distanciado un poco debido a estar en grupos distintos. Asuka tiene una pequeña obsesión; ganarme en las carreras de la escuela. Desde que empezamos a correr para el equipo de la escuela, me marcó como su rival y siempre pedía que la colocaran en el equipo contrario al mío. Nunca me ha ganado, y no creo que lo haga pronto.

Asuka estaba hablando con tres chicas más mientras se acercaban a mí. Una de ellas era Uesugi Akemi, una chica muy bonita y energética con cabello oscuro y ojos azules. La segunda era Sakano Junko, una niña tímida con cabello corto y unos cálidos ojos marrones. La tercera chica que estaba con Asuka y las demás aún era un misterio para mí.

La chica nueva ante mis ojos tenía cabello acuamarina, ondulado como las olas del mar, y unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Parecía una diosa que cuidaba las aguas de los océanos. Era muy femenina y delicada, parecía que caminaba sobre nubes cada vez que daba un paso. Una verdadera damita.

Akemi fue la primera en, literalmente, brincar sobre mi y darme un beso en la mejilla. En Japón, esto no se ve muy seguido, nisiquiera las jóvenes parejas de novios se saludan así en público. Pero conociendo a Akemi, nadie se sorprendía cuando hacía cosas así, ya que era una de sus costumbres irremediables. Luego de despegarme de la amistosa Akemi, miré a Asuka, quien simplemente me sonrió en gesto de 'Hola'. Después de eso, me quedé parada mirando a Junko, como si estuviera esperando algo.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Junko-san. Y cómo me vas a saludar? No me digas que me atacarás tambien!" Dije esto último con cara de asustada, aunque en verdad no lo estaba. Solo estaba bromeando con mis mejores amigas.

Junko me miró directamente a los ojos, mientras mostraba una expresión algo extraña. Poco despues, su rostro tomó un color rojo intenso.

"Eh... Ohayou gazaimasu...?" Dijo Junko, un poco nerviosa.

Las palabras apenas salían de su boca, y ella extendía su mano derecha como para saludarme con un apretón de mano. Mientras ocurrió esto, ella solo miraba hacia abajo, como si hubiera algo raro o interesante en sus zapatos. La miré de arriba a abajo y acepté graciosamente el extraño saludo. Después de ese momento tan raro, Junko se excusó diciendo que debía ir a buscar su salón de clases.

"Creí que Junko-san ya sabía dónde quedaba su salón de clases..." Dijo Asuka, demostrando la confusión causada por el extraño comportamiento de se amiga.

"Quizás quería estar segura que tenía el salón correcto." Al fin habló la chica de cabello acuamarina.

"Puede ser, pero creo que después que consigas el número de la clase es fácil encontrar el salón." Dije, provocando que la diosa marina mirara en mi direción.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Casi se me olvidaba. Tennoh Haruka-san, ella es Kaioh Michiru-san. Michiru-chan, ella es Haruka-chan." Dijo Asuka rápidamente, como para compensar por el tiempo perdido.

Sonreímos, dijimos 'Mucho gusto' casi al unísono y nos quedamos ahí mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, como si estuvieramos tratando de averiguar al menos algún detalle menor de la nueva persona en frente. Había algo en sus ojos que me hacía querer quedarme mirándolos por toda una eternidad. Akemi, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones, al fin rompió el silencio con su voz alta y energética.

"Oye, Asuka-chan. Umm... No deberías decir algo más que sus nombres? Ya sabes, como intereses y otras cosas no importantes..."

Todas nos quedamos mirando a esta chica tan llena de vida por un momento. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para que pudieramos analizarla. Estuvimos así encerradas en ese silencio tan incómodo hasta que Asuka comenzó a reir y luego miró a Akemi con una cara que señalaba que en verdad no estaba impresionada por su actitud.

"Creo que ellas pueden enterarse de sus intereses y 'cosas no mportantes' por su propia cuenta, Akemi-chan. Tienen todo el año escolar para hacerlo. Además, tengo un presentimiento de que la van a pasar de maravilla disfrutando de su tiempo juntas. Especialmente Haruka." Asuka dijo este último comentario sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo, lo cual me estuvo muy raro.

"Si. Creo que nos enteraremos de muchas cosas por nuestro tiempo juntas que por contarnos todo ahora. Seremos muy buenas amigas. Ne, Haruka-san?" Dijo Michiru, tambien sonriéndome.

"Si, yo tambien pienso lo mismo." Respondí, sin haber procesado lo que Michiru había dicho. Fue más bien una respuesta por instinto. Estaba un poco nerviosa, sin explicación alguna.

En verdad, me estaba un poco raro que me sonrieran tanto, especialmente Michiru, a quien acababa de conocer. La mayoría de las personas que me presentaban pasaban más tiempo tratando de analizarme que sonriéndome. Era como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica como yo. Luego de pensar en eso, al fin pude pensar detenidamente en lo que había dicho Michiru.

_**Seremos muy buenas amigas...**_

Estas últimas palabras seguían resonando en mi mente por ninguna razón específica. Quizás era por el hecho de que ninguna de las personas que había conocido antes había pensado en pasar más de un día conmigo tan rápido. La mayoría de las veces les tomaba poco más de tres dias en considerarlo. Eso, o que necesitaban ayuda en alguna tarea. Pero no importaba la razón, siempre ignoraban hasta mi propia existencia después de que conseguían lo que querían. Todos lo hacían excepto Asuka, Akemi y Junko.

Michiru, Asuka y Akemi se quedaron observándome desde sabrá Dios cuándo mientras yo recordaba las razones por las cuales nunca había tenido amigas tan cercanas. Una vez más, Akemi rompió el ya insoportable silencio con su voz energética y, a veces, un poco insoportable.

"Oye, Haruka-chan! Yo, al menos, estoy un poco cansada de verte ahí parada haciendo nada más que pensando en sabrá Dios qué!" Akemi dijo esto parada en una posición extraña. Estaba parada con los pies separados, manos en las caderas y un poco inclinada hacia el frente de la cintura para arriba, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Asuka y Michiru reían mienstras yo, sonrojada y nerviosa, trataba de defederme de las acusaciones de Akemi. Mi defensa resultó inútil ya que lo último que pude articular fueron incoherencias. Todas comenzamos a reir.

Ese momento lleno de risas que marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar y una nueva amistad pudo haber continuado, de no haber sido porque ya había comenzado a sonar la campana que ya anunciaba el comienzo de las primeras clases.

Las cuatro comenzamos a caminar a nuestro respectivos salones después de haber prometido que nos saludaríamos cada vez que pudieramos en los cortos momentos en los que nos trasladaríamos a nuestras próximas clases y que nos encontraríamos para almorzar juntas.

Algo me decía que esta chica, Kaioh Michiru, cambiaría mi vida para siempre...

**Fin del capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos y Molestias en Verano (Verano después de conocer a Michiru)**

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Qué les pareció? No se ustedes, pero creo que escribí mucho en la presentación de este fic. Si creen que la presentación o el capítulo fueron muy cortos o muy largos, déjenmelo saber através de un review. También les agradecería que me dejaran saber si hay errores de ortografía, porque es que soy un poco perfeccionista con eso..._

_Me gusta recibir saludos, felicitaciones, quejas, o regaños, siempre y cuando sean justos. Los saludos me hacen sentir querida, las felicitaciones me llenan de orgullo y las quejas o regaños me ayudan a mejorar._

_Ya no escribiré más al principio de cada capítulo. Era solo para comenzar. Ahora solo podrán ver a la verdadera 'yo' en este espacio, al finalizar el capítulo. Aquí estarán mis comentarios hacerca del fic, contestaciones a las preguntas que hagan y agradecimientos y respuestas a los mesajes positivos y saludos. La única excepción a esto será el vocabulario de palabras japonesas. No se muchas palabras aún, asi que el vocabulario no aparecerá mucho._

_Otro anuncio es que el segundo capítulo ya está en proceso. Aunque me gustaría continuar con la historia, esperaré hasta leer esos tres reviews pidiendo más. Si no llegan, puedo dejar este fic como un simple one-shot. Qué creen?_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo! **_

_**(Depende de ustedes)**_

_**No dejen de leer!**_


	2. 02 Recuerdos y Molestias en Verano

**Vocabulario**

**Manga**Comics japonesas. La mayoría son en blanco y negro y se leen de derecha a izquierda.

**Kaban**Bolsa.

**Kawaii**Adorable.

**Ureshii**Se dice cuando se está feliz. Es como si estuvieras hablando contigo mismo o algo así 00;

**"Mochi mochi, Arisugawa-san desu."**(Esto es solo un ejemplo) Es una manera educada de contestar el teléfono. Dices 'Mochi mochi' tu apellido y honorífico y 'desu' al final. Creo que el 'desu' es para identificar el sujeto en la oración. No estoy segura...

**Kun**Honorífico utilizado para varones de la misma edad, o quizás más jóven, del hablante

**Capítulo 2 Recuerdos y Molestias en Verano**

_(Verano después de conocer a Michiru)_

El verano había llegado trayendo consigo el insoportable calor que te hacía querer lanzarte de pecho al primer cuerpo de agua más cercano. Era el tiempo del año en el que las familias y amistades se reunían para salir a divertirse en la playa, ir al campo, a fiestas o a ver películas juntos. Ya no había por qué preocuparse por libros escolares, asistencia perfecta o exámenes. Para mí, era el tiempo perfecto para hacer nada más que jugar video juegos, leer mangas, o hacer alguna de mis famosas travesuras. Mis primeros pensamientos al alejarme de mi escuela en el último día de clases fueron los de divertirme en grande. Lástima que mis planes de diverción fueran arruinados por mis padres o por tareas hogareñas.

Una de las cosas que más me molestaba era que, para ir a la escuela, siempre me levantaba tardísimo. Sin embargo, para las vacaciones, era de las primeras personas en levantarme. Si ese no era el caso, me levantaba demasiado tarde para ver mis programas favoritos. Era algo realmente frustrante. Para culminar, no había nada que hacer en la casa. La televisión no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer y era muy temprano para llamar a una de mis amigas. Esto último en verdad no me preocupaba mucho, pues sabía que sin importar la hora o lo mucho que quisiera, no podría hacerlo.

Mi madre había recivido un curso de computadoras por cortesía del govierno y, aunque no había aprendido mucho, estaba muy feliz porque le habían regalado una computadora, solo por participar. Al principio me agradaba la idea de tener una computadora en la casa. La podía utilizar para hacer mis proyectos escolares en casa sin la necesidad de ir a la casa de alguna amiga o a la biblioteca. Debo admitir que era un poco orgullosa en el aspecto de que no me gustaba pedir favores o ayuda siempre y cuando pudiera hacer las cosas yo misma. Al menos, eso lo pensaba mi madre también. Todo era emoción, cables y manuales por un tiempo. El verdadero problema comenzó cuando instalaron el Internet.

Mi padre, Tennoh Ryuu, era un buen padre de familia que se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de sus hijos. Un señor verdaderamente amable y honesto. Me había advertido de los peligros que existían en la red. Me aconsejó sobre todo tipo de personas que podía encontrar mientras navegaba buscando información para la escuela, mis programas favoritos o hablaba con mis amigas. El error fue que no le dieron esa misma plática a mi madre.

Mi madre, Tennoh Yuki, era una señora que aunque no trabajaba fuera de la casa, mantenía nuestro hogar impecable. Mi hermano Hiroshi, al menos tres años más jóven que yo y más distraido que cualquier otro chico de su edad, siempre me acompañaba para hacer algún tipo de desorden pero a los cinco minutos, nuestra madre ya estaba lista para la situación. Siempre tenía la comida lista, nos ayudaba con las tareas y tenía una buena relación con los vecinos. Esto era antes de la llegada de la chatarra inservible, como llegué a llamarle poco después.

Poco tiempo después de que llegó el Internet para la computadora, empezaron a formarse peleas por razones menores. Mi madre había perdido el interés en pasar tiempo con nosotros, se estaba descuidando en sus tareas hogareñas y se pasaba de mal humor cuando no estaba en su computadora. Lo que más me llegó a molestar era que cuando llegabamos a salir en familia como antes, mencionaba algo que tenía que estar vinculado de alguna forma con su preciada computadora. En verdad no podía vivir sin esa cosa. No me gustaba pensar mal de mi propia madre, pero habían ocaciones en las que podría jurar que hablaba con algunos de sus "amigos de Internet" por el teléfono de la casa. No era que la espiaba o algo así, simplemente la escuchaba cuando salía de mi habitación por las noches a tomar agua o para ir al baño.

El problema más grande para mi era que la computadora estaba en mi habitación y ella se quedaba hasta por la madrugada conversando con sus amigos. Al principio esto no me molestaba, yo lo único que quería hacer era quedarme el mismo periodo de tiempo viendo mis programas favoritos por televisión. Pero me llegó el bendecido día en el que no pude aguantar más y solo quería dejarme caer en la deliciosa cama de mi cuarto. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero no pude dormir nada. El "click-clack, clackity clack-clack" de las uñas de mi madre en el teclado me tenía al borde de la locura. Me quejé un poco más de lo debido y terminamos peleando hasta que mi padre entró a mi habitación y me remplazó en la discusión con mi madre. Después de unos cuantos minutos de discutir justo frente a mi, se movieron a su propia habitación, lo que en verdad no hiso mucha diferencia.

El día después de la discución, todo parecía normal, siempre era así con todas sus discuciones. La única diferencia esta vez era que, despues de cada discusión todo estaba bien y ahora, había una extraña tensión en la atmósfera. Mi hermano, ajeno a todo como de costumbre, seguía viendo la televisión mientras que yo trataba de encontrar mi programa favorito en la guía que ofrecía el periódico. Mi madre había salido con mi padre a una tienda cercana para comprar unas cuantas cositas, así que estaríamos solos por unos minutos. Me estaba frustrando un poco porque no encontraba el horario de mi programa favorito, así que decidí dejar el periódico a un lado y me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar una actividad más productiva. Cuando llegué, rápido decidí buscar mi viejo cuaderno de dibujos, el que llevaba a la escuela, para entreteneme un poco. Lo encontré sin mucho esfuerzo y, pasando las páginas, noté que no habían muchos dibujos recientes y que sobraban bastantes páginas vacías. Fue llegando al final del cuaderno que noté una pieza de papel suelto con una caligrafía distinta a la mía. Al parecer era un número telefónico,pero de quién? Ah, pues de... Michiru!

En verdad no sé por qué, pero tuve una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción cuando vi el número telefónico de Michiru en mi cuaderno. Estaba ahí, solo y olvidado entre las páginas de un viejo cuaderno que sabrá Dios si lo llegaban a tirar a la basura pronto. Lo vi como salvación y perdición por unos momentos. Si llamaba a Michiru ahora que mis padres no estaban en casa, podía hablar un poco con ella. Pero si la llamaba y alguien más contestaba, no iba a saber que hacer, pues no soy muy buena utilizando el teléfono. La debía llamar, para eso me había dado su número, no? Recuerdos de cuando recibí el número telefónico comenzaron a surgir de una vez.

_"Para qué es esto?" Pregunté confundida. _

_"Pues para que me llames..." Contestó Michiru, una sonrisa llena de paciencia en sus labios mientras un poco de color se formaba en sus mejillas, dándole una hermosa tonalidad rosada._

_"Ah, si. Claro. Fué una pregunta estúpida. Lo siento..." Dije, sintiendo como el color subía a mis propias mejillas._

_"No te preocupes. Y no vuelvas a decir eso. No hay tal cosa como preguntas estúpidas."_

_"E-está bien... No creo que podré llamarte hasta las vacaciones. No me dejarán hacer algo asi, pensando que se interpondrá en mis estudios." Dije, aún un poco nerviosa y sonrojada. Michiru era la única persona que me hacía cambiar de tonalidades tan fácilmente._

_"No te preocupes. Pensé en eso. Solo quiero que tengas mi número, es todo. Llámame cuando quieras." Contestó fácilmente, aunque pensé que había un poco de descepción en su voz. Hubieron unos cuantos minutos de silencio, hasta que habló nuevamente. "No deberías ir al autobús? Ya todos deben haber subido y deberás ir de pie si no te apresuras."_

_"Si, es verdad... Pero, pensándolo bien, prefiero quedarme aquí unos minutos más en vez de ir de pie. Puedo caminar hasta mi casa luego."_

_"No será peligroso?" Dijo, preocupación evidentemente en su voz normalmente tranquila._

_"Estaré bien. Vivo muy cerca de aquí y vengo a pie todas las mañanas. Conozco muy bien el camino." Dije con evidente orgullo mientras impacientemente esperaba que el color abandonara mis mejillas de una buena vez. Se había quedado ahí prácticamente desde que la conversación había comenzado._

_"Bueno, solo si me aseguras que estarás bien... Me gustaría que te quedaras. No tenemos muchas oportunidades de hablar así, ya que estamos en grupos distintos." Ahora Michiru tenía más color en su rostro. Al parecer, yo tambien hacía que Michiru cambiara cuando estabamos juntas. La chica de cabello acuamarina que normalmente estaba llena de seguridad en si misma se convertía en una jóven tímida y callada cuando yo estaba cerca._

_"Tu debes esperar a que te recojan, no? He visto como llegas en un autobús privado..." Luego de decir esto me arrepentí. Y si Michiru llegaba a pensar que soy alguna loca que espía a sus amigas a cada rato...? Me sonrojé otra vez. Al parecer este iba a ser mi color de piel natural mientras la tubiera cerca..._

_"Si. Mi madre contrató un conductor privado para que me traiga a la escuela y me recoja al finalizar las clases. Es que el autobús escolar no llega hasta donde yo vivo y ella no me puede transportar." Para mi gran alivio, no pareció pensar nada raro sobre mí..._

_"Así que deberías estar en otra escuela, y no en ésta?" No se por qué, pero pensar que Michiru no debería estar en esta escuela, que quizás no nos hubiéramos conocido, me hiso sentir vacía. Tube la preocupación de que tarde o temprano la trasladarían a esa escuela donde pertenecía y que no la volvería a ver._

_"Así es. Pero le comenté a mi madre de que quería estar en ésta escuela y ella me enlistó aquí sin pensarlo más de dos veces. Cuando me gradué de la escuela elemental, tube el presentimiento de que encontraría algo aquí y decidí seguir ese instinto. Será mi destino, o algo así..." Michiru dijo esto recobrando un poco de esa seguridad en si misma y lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla atentamente. Ella es una de ese grupito de románticos que creen en el destino..._

_"Ah... Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, debes seguir a tu carazón y cosas asi..." Terminé fatalmente. Yo en verdad no soy buena en este tipo de conversaciones._

_"Oh, lo siento mucho, Haruka-san. Debí haberme quedado un poco distraída. Siempre que hablo de cosas así me sucede..." Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que al fin habló nuevamente. "Ne, Haruka-san? Estaba pensando, estaría mal si te llamo Haruka-chan? Es que ya te considero una buena amiga, pero no se si te moleste..."_

_"No me molesta para nada. Pero, te tengo una condición..." Dije a medias, intentando hacer que la pausa se extendiera lo suficinete como para crear interés en la chica. Aparentemente funcionó, ya que pude ver que Michiru se acomodó en su asiento para escuchar atentamente. "Debes seguir siendo esa chica llena de seguridad en si misma cuando estés conmigo. Te ves muy kawaii cuando te sonrojas y todo eso, pero debes tener esa seguridad siempre. Entiendes?" Esto último fué acentuado con una guiñada de mi parte y una sonrisa llena de mi propia confianza._

_Michiru se sonrojó una vez más, pero eso solo duró unos segundos. Recuperó la compostura y me sonrió. En verdad soy algo lenta a veces, pero cuando recordé todo lo que había dicho y la manera en que le sonreí, ya era tarde. El color se me subió a la cabeza más rápido e intenso que nunca, los pensamientos antes llenos de seguridad se volvieron estupideces incoherentes y me puse a temblar como si estuviera dentro de un refrigerador. Michiru debe haber notado esto, porque comenzó a reir levemente. Me miró con una gentil sonrisa antes de hablar._

_"No hay problema, Haruka-**chan**." Pronunció el honorífico con mucha confianza, como si nos conocieramos de años en vez de solo un semestre de clases. Tenía una sonrisa pícara despues de que se fijó en mi cara nerviosa. Estaba a punto de contestarle con algo cuando noté que el autobús que la transportaba se estaba acercando. Simplemente tomé su 'kaban' con mi mano libre y me levanté, dejándola confundida por unos segundos._

_"Creo que nos llegó la hora de despedirnos, Michiru-**chan**" Volví a utilizar mi sonrisa carismática después de pronunciar el honorífico con la misma confianza que ella había utilizado al referirse a mí._

_La acompañé hasta el autobús cargándo su 'kaban', abrí la puerta para que se montara y le devolví sus pertenencias. Durante todo esto, Michiru tenía un color rosado en sus mejillas y no me devolvió ni una sola mirada hasta que ya estaba dentro. Tomó sus cosas y dijo un casi inaudible 'Arigatou gozaimasu'. No pude evitar sonreir._

_Después de despedirnos, me encaminé hacia mi propia casa. En el corto camino desde mi escuela a mi casa, pude pensar un poco en los sucesos del día. Puede ser que ya tenga la suficiente confianza conmigo como para cambiar de honoríficos, pero sigue siendo esa niña nerviosa mientras estoy cerca. Debo tener cuidado, pues ella causa los mismos cambios en mi. _

Después de eso, me quedé esperando a su lado hasta que la buscaran todos los dias durante lo que quedaba de año escolar. Así tuvimos tiempo para conocernos mejor, hablar de cómo nos iba en el día y cosas así. Lo único malo con eso era que mi madre discutía conmigo por llegar un poco más tarde de lo normal y que debía ir a casa a pie. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a las peleas con mi madre, así que no le di mucha importancia. Mi padre trabajaba mientras estábamos en la escuela, lo que significa que mi madre tenía que comentarle sobre el tema para que lo supiera todo. Debe haber pensado que era bueno que tuviera una amiga tan cercana, o quizás hasta pensó que les mentía y que en verdad esperaba a algún chico. Se que mi madre pensó esto último hasta que le comenté que era una nueva amiga. Al parecer, eso le calló fatal.

Después de recordar todo esto, me armé de valor y marché hasta la sala, donde se encontraba en teléfono. Mi hermano todavía estaba sumergido en su mundo lleno de caricaturas y no me prestó atención. Con papel en mano, tomé el artefacto y se lo dejé todo a la suerte. Suena. Suena. Suena. Y sigue sonando... Cuando ya me iba a dar por vencida, se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado.

"Mochi mochi, Kaioh-san desu." Dijo la voz, con tono educado.

"M-mochi mochi, Tennoh-san desu... Er--Quisiera saber si Kaioh Michiru-san se encuentra disponible...?" Apenas podía hablar. Los nervios me habían invadido y tan rápido las palabras salían de mi boca eran olvidadas. Gracias a Dios no las repetí como grabadora.

" Si, ella le habla. En qué puedo ayudarle, Tennoh-san?" Así que era Michiru. No reconocí su voz através del aparato este... Eso, o que los nervios me habían atacado de peor forma imaginada.

"Michiru-chan! Haruka-chan desu!" Creo que casi le grité. El alivio y la emoción se habían mezclado y parecía estar un poco histérica por la emoción. Sentí como el color subía por mi rostro después de escucharme a mi misma. Esperé unos cuantos segundos. Hasta creo que le escuché decir 'Ureshii'... Será mi imaginación.

"Haruka-chan? No te reconocí. En verdad suenas diferente..."

"Diferente? Qué quieres decir? En qué sueno diferente?"

"Tranquila. Simplemente no reconocí tu voz. Sonaba muy profunda... Me habías comentado que tenías un hermano, y tu apellido es raro pero seguramente no eres la única que lo lleva. Pensé que eras algún chico..." Dijo tranquilamente, aunque en su voz se podían notar rastros de alguna risa que amenazaba con surgir.

"Pues yo tampoco reconocí tu voz al principio. Sonabas diferente. Eso, o que estaba muy nerviosa para reconocerla..." Admití tímidamente. Hubieron varios segundos de silencio hasta que hablé nuevamente. "En verdad sonaba como un chico?"

"Si. Me tuviste intrigada hasta que dijiste tu nombre. Para ser completamente sincera, el día en el que te conocí, de lejos creí que eras un chico. Con ese uniforme, engañas a cualquiera..."

"Ah, si? Eso pasa muy seguido. Creo que la mayoría de la población estudiantil piensa que soy algún chico de por ahí... En verdad no los culpo. Hasta yo misma lo creí por un minuto una vez."

"En serio? Cómo te pudo haber pasado algo así?" Preguntó un poco incrédula.

"Bueno, estábamos en una tienda comprando ropa para mi hermano y me topé con un espejo bastante grande. La sopresa fue tan grande que grité, me creía que me iba a tropezar con algún mocoso de cabello claro y ojos distraídos..." En verdad no sé ni por qué le conté eso. Cuando estoy nerviosa, a veces hablo de cosas sin saber por qué. Escuché como Michiru reía libremente por el teléfono y luego se calmó un poco para poder hablar.

"En serio? Cómo te pudo haber pasado algo así, Haruka-chan?" Dijo entre risas que aún se negaban a dejar su melodiosa voz.

"Es que ese día me dieron el mismo recorte que llevo ahora. El día anterior, yo misma me recorté mi cabello y me tuvieron que llevar a arreglarlo..." Ahora si que no se por qué le comento hacerca de esto...

"Y por qué hiciste tal cosa?" En verdad la tengo intrigada. Parece que quiere saber más sobre mi. Eso, o que está aburrida y encuentra mi historia como material digno de entretenimiento.

"Yo no lo recuerdo bien, pero mi familia dice que hay dos opciones. La primera, que quería parecerme más a mi padre. Y la segunda es que me había cansado de que me molestaran en el cuido de niños por tener el cabello tan largo y actuar como niño. Mi madre dice que me molestaban a veces por parecer niño afeminado..."

"Ay, pobrecita... Hay niños que pueden ser tan insensibles desde pequeños." Dijo esto dejando a un lado las risas. Sonaba casi como si me tuviera lástima. Siendo la chica orgullosa que soy, esto me hubiera molestado de parte de cualquier otra persona. En verdad no se por qué no tube esa reacción con Michiru. Me distraje un poco en mis propios pensamientos hasta que volvió a hablar. "Si no te molesta que pregunte, por qué llevas el uniforme de los varones?"

"Bueno, si no te has dado de cuenta, soy un poco más alta que las demás chicas de nuestra edad. Eso es sin mencionar que mis hombros son un poco anchos... Parece que en las tiendas donde venden los uniformes no pensaban que se encontrarían a alguien como yo, así que no tienen uniformes para alguien de mi talla. Mi madre iba a pedir que me hicieran unos cuantos, pero cuesta un poco más y en verdad estoy más cómoda usando pantalones. Es de muy buena suerte que el principal de la escuela me acepte así. No me gustan las faldas..." Me siento bien hablando con Michiru. Creo que le puedo hablar de todo sin enfrentar rechazos.

"Bueno, nunca te he visto con una falda... No te imagino en una." Su voz volvió a tener ese pequeño rastro de una risas mientras hablaba. "Qué harás cuando debamos asistir a Educación Física cuando empiezen las clases?" En verdad no había pensado en eso. Pero, qué puedo hacer en verdad? No le he negado a nadie que soy una chica, por qué debe preocuparme si se enteran de mi género? Nadie les dijo que asumieran en vez de preguntar. Aunque, cosas así no se preguntan muy seguido...

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando escuché el auto de mi padre llegar a la entrada de nuestra casa. En verdad no quería terminar mi conversación con Michiru, pero no sabía como reaccionarían mis padres al saber que estaba hablando por teléfono con una amiga que ellos no conocían personalmente. En mi casa eran un poco estrictos con nosotros. Era su manera de protegernos para el futuro... Algo muy estúpido, si piden mi opinión personal. No me quedaba otra opción más que resignarme hasta no aguantar más.

"Oye, Michiru-chan. Lamento no poder contestar tu pregunta con más detalles, pues tengo que colgar. La verdad es que no he pensado en lo que sucederá cuando debamos asistir a Educación Física. No creo que le haga daño a nadie si se enteran que soy una chica... Lamento despedirme ahora y de esta forma, pero en verdad debo irme. Esta bien?" Me quedé esperando unos segundos, deseando que pudiera entender mi situación. Es dificil describir el gran alivio que sentí cuando contestó.

"Esta bien, Haruka-chan. En verdad no hay problema. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo otra vez, si no hay problema con eso...?" Esto último sonó más bien como una pregunta en vez de una aclaración.

"A mi tambien me gustaría poder hablar contigo otra vez, Michiru-chan. Hasta la próxima y cuídate mucho..."

"Cuídate tu tambien, Haruka-**kun**!" Colgó antes de que pudiera contestar. Así que ahora soy 'Haruka-kun', eh? Me seguirá molestando con eso por un buen tiempo...

Justo cuando estaba devolviendo el teléfono a su posición de origen, mi madre entró a la sala con unos cuantos bolsos. Se me quedó mirando un buen rato antes de preguntar.

"Con quién hablabas, Haruka-chan?" Primero 'Haruka-kun' de parte de Michiru y ahora 'Haruka-chan' de parte de mi madre. No pude evitar sonreir.

"Con nadie que conozcas. Estaban llamando a algunas casas para una encuesta..." No me gusta mentirle a mis padres, pero no creo que me hubiera gustado un regaño en esos momentos. No quería que nada me arruinara la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera saber por qué hablar tan brevemente

con Michiru me traía tanta felicidad...?

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: Nuevo Año Escolar (Caerá Michiru en el mismo grupo que Haruka?)**

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Qué les pareció? La verdad es que el principio de este capítulo fue escrito para el mismo tiempo que terminé el final del primero. Ya lo fácil se acabó. Ahora debo buscar ideas nuevas para hacer los siguientes capítulos. Sugerencias serán bien recibidas. Las utilizaré para avivar un poco la vida de Haruka y Michiru... Les confiezo que mi memoria no es muy buena y se me olvidan mucho los sucesos del pasado. Tambien tengo la mala costumbre de caminar en círculos cuando pienso... Son demasiadas cosas para mencionar! Además, estas cosas no vienen al caso..._

_**El tercer capítulo ya está terminado. **Lo comencé tan rápido terminé éste capítulo y lo terminé en un solo día. Eso me tiene bastante orgullosa. Estoy muy emocionada por el hecho de que este capítulo me tiene tan atrapada en su progreso. Nunca pensé que una historia me tendría tan entretenida. En verdad no hago más que ver mi laptop y me surgen ideas por montones. Sin mencionar que cuando comienzo a escribir, no puedo parar... Ahora me pregunto, alguien leerá las palabrerías de esta autora? Si no, pues creo que dejaré de escribir en este espacio..._

_Estoy muy feliz porque recibí bastantes reviews. Estoy muy agradecida, en verdad._

_**Hentai Hikari-chan**Muchas gracias! Tu review fue el primero en aparecer aquí en Me llena de mucha alegría saber que te gustó y agradezco que tomes tiempo en leerlo. Me encantan tus fics y espero ver más de ellos! Besos y abrazos!_

_**Shinigami-sama**You don't know how much it means to me that you took time to read mi first fanfic! I know it was hard for you to read something in Spanish. Something that wasn't Yaoi or even Shounen ai! I give special thanks to you for doing this and for helping me learn a new word for this chapter. And as a special gift, your thank-you note is in English! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Chu!_

_**Miharu**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sacar tiempo de tu preciosa vida para leer mi primer fic! Significó mucho para mí encontrar que alguien más había dejado un review. Espero que sigas leyendo este fic y tambien espero no decepcionarte. Besos y abrazos!_

_**Falcon**Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic! Eres la primera persona en decirme que tengo faltas de ortografía en mi fic. Eso en verdad me encantó de tu parte. Cuento contigo para que sigas leyendo y encontrando más fallas, ok? Para la próxima, avísame dónde están y las arreglaré enseguida! Besos y abrazos!_

_**Otro Aviso:**_

_Creo que necesito a alguien que pueda leer mis fics antes de publicarlos. Ya saben, para encontrar errores ortográficos y para que opine cómo va el trabajo hasta el momento. Piensen en este aviso como un 'Se Busca Ayuda' o algo así... Necesito un/a editor/a que tenga conocimiento en gramática y que tenga mucha paciencia conmigo. Para más información, pueden contactarme por medios de review o enviarme un mensaje por e-mail. Mi dirección está en mi página de escritora. Interezados en ayudar, esperen entrevista!_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

_**(Depende de ustedes)**_

_**No dejen de leer!**_


	3. 03 Nuevo Año Escolar

**Capítulo 3 Nuevo Año Escolar**

Otro año escolar lleno de oportunidades para romper ese récord de asistencia perfecta, sacar mejores calificaciones y hacer nuevos amigos. Aunque ya es mi segundo año en esta escuela, aún me sorprende lo mucho que se llena de estudiantes el primer día de clases. Un mar de nuevos rostros y voces se forma donde quiera que vaya. Las mismas preocupaciones que plagaban los pensamientos de los estudiantes en mi primer año surgen nuevamente tomando por víctimas a los estudiantes recién llegados. Mi preocupación ahora, sin embargo, es una totalmente nueva para mi.

Me dirijo directamente a la oficina principal para ojear las listas de estudiantes. Estas listas me indicaron dónde cursaría mi primer año y ahora, obviamente, me indicarán dónde tomaré el segundo. Esta, en verdad, tampoco es mi preocupación. Cuando al fin llego a las listas de octavo grado, busco un nombre específico. Muchos creerán que busco mi propio nombre... No saben cuánto se equivocan.

Mi vista se desliza de columna en columna de nombres. Pocos conocidos y miles nuevos ante mis ojos. Ninguno importa, solo quiero encontrar uno; Kaioh Michiru. Tan solo pensar que tendré una posibilidad de estar en el mismo grupo que ella hace que el palpitar de mi corazón suene en mis oidos. Cualquiera diría que estoy enam-- Ahí está! Justo ahí, en la cuarta columna! Octavo grado, grupo cuatro. Al menos se en qué grupo va a estar y que su primera clase es Inglés. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar mi propio nombre en esa lista...

Estoy preparada para buscar mi propio nombre cuando escucho como las voces se levantan en volumen y poco a poco soy empujada hacia un lado. Estoy empezando a irritarme pues ahora estoy bastante lejos de la lista del cuarto grupo, demasiado lejos para ver a simple vista y sin saber si estoy ahí o no. Un poco molesta, miro hacia el lado para saber quién me empujó y por qué. Creo que fué una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y me está dando la espalda, sin dejarme ver ni el más mínimo detalle que me ayude a identificarla. Es de mediana estatura y de cuerpo aparentemente saludable, eso es todo lo que puedo notar. Me muevo hasta llegar a su lado y casualmente trato de mirar su rostro. Me sorprende encontrar unos ojos relativamente familiares mirando directamente a los míos. Ambas nos sonrojamos ante el contacto visual.

Es Sakano Junko. Esa chica frágil y tímida que cursó conmigo todos los años desde el tercer grado a crecido bastante durante el pasado verano, convirtiéndose en una atractiva adolescente. Aunque está sonrojada porque estamos separadas con tan poca distancia, se que gran parte de su timidez ya es cosa del pasado. Me sonrie cálidamente antes de hablar.

"Tennoh Haruka-chan. Valla que has crecido bastante en este verano." Dice con un tono que demuestra más madurez que alguien de su edad debería tener.

"Sakano Junko-chan. Yo debería ser quien haga ese comentario. Te ves...No lo sé, diferente." En verdad no se de que hablarle. Perdímos contacto en el último día de clases y nunca hablabamos mucho debido a su timidez. En verdad, solo disfrutábamos de la compañía que cada una ofrecía incondicionalmente. Mi relación con Michiru es, claramente, algo más serio y profundo que eso... Acaso me encuentro pensando en esto otra vez? Ha sido cosa de todos los días desde nuestra primera conversación telefónica. No puedo empezar a preguntarme por qué...

"Puede ser. Han pasado muchas cosas en este verano, Haruka-chan. Creo que si he cambiado un poco. Ahora me siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa..." Antes de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi. La corta distancia que antes nos separaba estaba siendo reducida en cuestión de segundos. Antes de que pudiera pensar claramente en la gravedad de la situación, una voz energética tan conocida fue escuchada a mis espaldas, seguida rápidamente por un par de brazos que casi me estrangulaban.

"Haruka-chan! Haruka-chan! Te he extrañado tanto! Watashi no Kakkoii Haruka-chan!"

"No p-pue-... Puedo resp-pirar!" Fue lo único que pude articular hasta que Uesugi Akemi se apiadó de mi y me soltó. Aún cuando me soltó tenía problemas para respirar. No me quedó más opción que salir corriendo de ese espacio lleno de gente en busca de aire. Creo que estaba a punto de que me diera un ataque de claustrofóbia.

En verdad no se cuánto corrí ni hasta dónde había llegado. Cuando paré, apoyé mis manos en mis rodillas y cerré mis ojos, lo único que en verdad me importaba en esos momentos era tratar de permanecer viva. Estaba tan concentrada en esto, que no supe que había alguien detrás de mi hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho. Esta persona luego comenzó a acariciar mi espalda de manera casi maternal, tratando de ayudarme a calmarme. Después de unos cuantos segundos, escuché a dos chicas discutiendo atrás.

"No sabía que le haría daño. Era un simple saludo!" Esta era Akemi. Podría reconocer su voz llena de vida en cualquier día, y por lo que sucedió hace apenas unos minutos, dudo que se me vaya a olvidar fácilmente.

"Siempre haces cosas así, Akemi-chan! Antes estaba bien, todos sabemos cómo eres. Pero esta vez casi la matas! Es ahora que sabemos que tienes instintos homicidas!" Aparentemente esta era Junko. Nunca la había escuchado tan furiosa, así que en verdad no la podía reconocer bien.

"Ya dejen de discutir! No están ayudando en nada..." Escuché justo a mi lado. Sonaba como Asuka. La única diferencia es que, aunque mantenía su tono autoritario, su voz era más tranquila. La Sakamoto Asuka que yo conocía desde la escuela elemental se hubiera enredado a los puños con las otras dos chicas para obtener silencio. Qué exactamente les sucedió a estas chicas en este verano? A la única que estoy segura de que iba a reconocer era a Michiru.

Michiru y yo mantuvimos una relación telefónica bastante saludable. Si le puedes llamar saludable a hablar a escondidas con ella cada vez que mis padres salían. No es que me daba miedo que mis padres supieran que hablaba con una amiga por teléfono, es que así era más fácil... Sin mencionar que era un poco más divertido. No se por qué, pero había algo en el hecho de que nos podían descubrir en cualquier momento que hacía que cada conversación fuera como una aventura. Cada conversación con Michiru era valiosa para mi. Podía escuchar acerca de cómo le iba en casi cada día de nuestras vacaciones y tambien contarle sobre mi vida. Podía contarle todo, desahogarme con ella sobre todo lo que pasaba en mi casa, decirle mis planes para el futuro... Todo. Ella me escuchaba, comentaba sin sonar entrometida, y hasta me hacía ver fallas que yo misma ignoraba en las situaciones o planes que le contaba. En ese corto periodo de vacaciones, mis conversaciones telefónicas con Michiru --y hasta la misma Michiru-- se hicieron indispensables para mi. No había un día que pasara sin pensar en ella, sin al menos preguntarme cómo estaba. Quizás estoy sintiendo--

"Haruka-chan, estás bien?" Definitivamente era Asuka sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cuando al fin la miré fijamente, tenía preocupación evidente en su rostro. Por cuánto tiempo me habré quedado pensando?

"Si. Ya estoy bien. Gracias por todo, Asuka-chan." Dije lentamente. Aunque contesté que estaba bien, en verdad aún me estaba recuperando. Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver a Akemi y Junko con caras parecidas a la de Asuka.

"Haruka-chan, estás segura que te encuentras bien? Todavía te ves un poco desorientada..." Dijo Junko, otra vez con esa voz tranquila que la caracterizaba.

"Si, te aseguro que estoy bien, Junko-chan. No te preocupes más." Dije, sonriéndo con mi mejor sonrisa carismática. Me alegré un poco al ver como se sonrojaba. En el fondo, sigue siendo la misma.

"En verdad lo siento mucho, Haruka-chan. Es que me emocioné mucho cuando te vi, y-y... Y te juro que no lo volveré a hacer!" Akemi estaba casi llorando y no pude evitar sentirme mal. En verdad se preocuparon mucho por mi.

"No te pongas así, Akemi-chan. Te digo que estoy bien, créeme. No tienes por que preocuparte, no creo que tengas instintos homicidas" Dije, tratando de calmarla con la sonrisa más tierna que podía producir en aquellos momentos.

Despues de asegurarme que Akemi estaba bien, pude ver claramente el rostro de Junko. Su cara había tomado un color rojo intenso que le llegaba hasta las orejas. Parece que cuando le negué a Akemi sobre los instintos homicidas que Junko había mencionado, Junko se había abochornado. Se veía muy graciosa y no pude evitar reirme. Sin embargo, la risa no me duró mucho, ya que alguien había puesto su mano en mi hombro y me estaba empujando levemente. Me di media vuelta y mi corazón casi sale por mi boca al ver de quién se trataba.

"Saben que están en el mismo medio de la entrada?" Dijo Michiru, con un tono medio juguetón.

"Michiru--!" Fue la única palabra que abandonó mi boca. Pude sentir como todas me miraban con sorpresa y pude ver como Michiru cambió a un color aún más oscuro que el de Junko. Me recuperé rápidamente después de caer en cuenta. "--**chan**!"

"Tambien me alegra volver a verte, Haruka-**kun**..." Michiru ya estaba cambiando a su color natural y otra vez tenía esa sonrisa pícara, acompañada con el mismo tono lleno de confianza, que había utilizado la primera vez que dejó de usar el honorífico de 'san' despues de mi nombre. Asi se debió haber visto la primera vez que me llamó 'Haruka-kun', poco antes de finalizar abruptamente nuestra primera conversación telefónica.

Sonreí al recordar nuestra primera conversación por teléfono y luego salí de su camino para que pudiera entrar en territorio escolar. Cuando me moví para darle paso, pude ver claramente las caras de las otras chicas. Junko y Akemi tenían caras de sorpresa, las más graciosas que se puedan imaginar, mientras que Asuka solo llevaba una cálida sonrisa dirigada hacía Michiru y hacia mi. Esto me estubo raro, seguramente ella notó como casi se me olvida el honorífico al referirme a Michiru. No llamar a alguien con un honorífico determina que la relación entre esas personas es algo muy serio. Puede ser que sean familia cercana, como tal vez puede ser que sean--

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez, Haruka-**kun**..."

"Eh?" Fue lo único que pude articular. Nisiquiera me había percatado de quién me había sacado de mis pensamientos esta vez.

"Asuka-chan dice que lo estás haciendo otra vez, Haruka-**kun**." Esta vez si pude verificar quién me había hablado. Había sido Akemi, copiando el honorífico y hasta el tono burlón de Michiru.

"No entiendo... Qué es lo que está haciendo otra vez?" Preguntó Michiru, lógicamente perdida en la conversación.

"Haruka-**kun** ha estado entrando y saliendo de órbita desde hace rato." Contestó Asuka. Al parecer, ahora todas pensaban utilizar el mismo honorífico y el mismo tono. Este en verdad iba a ser un año escolar muy divertido gracias a estas tres chicas...

"Verás, Akemi-chan casi asesina a Haruka-chan hace poco menos de una hora..." Dijo Junko. Esta bien, solo tres cambiaron de honorífico. Junko parecía decidida en dejarlo tal y como estaba.

"Ya me disculpé y Haruka-**kun** me ha perdonado. Eso es lo que importa. Ne, Ha-ru-ka**-kun**?" Akemi tomó todo su tiempo pausando en cada sílaba de mi nombre, como si estuviera probando cómo sonaba con el nuevo honorífico. Antes de que dijera mi nombre, se había colgado de mi brazo derecho con tanta fuerza, que casi pierdo el equilibrio. Fue Junko quien la separó de mi rápidamente.

"No te le pegues así, la gente va a pensar mal de ustedes dos..." Junko sonaba media molesta por algo. En verdad no me puedo imaginar por qué, estámos entre amigas solo divirtiéndonos.

"Que piensen lo que quieran! Haruka-**kun** y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo." Dijo Akemi en nuestra defenza. Dije 'nuestra defenza'? Al parecer yo ya no tenía ni voz ni voto en el asunto.

"Y por qué le siguen diciendo 'Haruka-kun'? Haruka-chan es niña. **Niña**!" Junko ya estaba un poco agitada. Las demás , al igual que yo, se quedaron mirándola mientras trataban de no reir.

"Ahora tú debes bajar la voz, Junko-chan. Tranquilízate, quieres?" Asuka estaba siendo una vez más gentil pero llena de autoridad.

"Es mi culpa. Yo comencé a decirle Haruka-kun en el verano..." Dijo finalmente Michiru. Estaba muy callada. Quizás simplemente estaba escuchando a las demás y ya se había dado de cuenta de los pequeños cambios en cada una.

"Y por qué fue eso, Michiru-chan? A mi personalmente me gusta más decirle Haruka-kun." Dijo Akemi mirándome diretamente a los ojos. Hay algo raro aquí...

"Yo siempre pensé en llamarla así, pero ahora me gustaría saber tu razón, Michiru-chan." Asuka nos seguía mirándo a ambas con esa sonrisa cálida. Hay algo seriamente raro aquí...

"Pues, la primera vez que Haruka-kun me llamó por teléfono, me comentó acerca de su recorte de cabello en ese estilo y de la razón por la cual utiliza el uniforme de los varones. Decidí molestarla un poco con el honorífico, es todo..." Las tres chicas que escuchaban esto por primera vez pusieron una expresión algo rara desde que Michiru dejó de decir mi nuevo honorífico con tono de jueguito, y luego pusieron otra más rara todavía cuando mencionó que hablamos por teléfono durante las vacaciones de verano. Ya se a dónde va a parar esto...

"Haruka-kun habló contigo por teléfono...?" Akemi preguntó casi histérica.

"Durante el verano...?" Junko estaba casi en la misma forma que Akemi, y eso es decir mucho...

"Ya me lo esperaba..." Comentó Asuka, casi inaudible.

Todas la miramos un rato. Luego comenzaron las preguntas como bombardeo enemigo. Pero no importó cuánto le preguntamos ni cuánto le rogamos por una respuesta, ella simplemente se encojió de hombros y marchó hasta, aparentemente, su salón de clases. Todas nos quedamos prácticamente con la misma expresión en nuestros rostros por unos minutos. Fue poco después que sonó la campana que marcaba el comienzo de las primeras clases del nuevo año escolar. Todos los demás estudiantes a nuestro alrededor se apresuraban a sus respectivos salones de clases, algunos despidiéndose mientras que otros se prometían que se encontrarían para almorzar juntos. Esto me creaba un pequeño sentimiento de déjà vu y nostalgia a la misma vez. Akemi fue la primera en despedirse.

"Bueno chicas, me encantaría quedarme a platicar con ustedes, pero no me gustaría llegar tarde en nuestro primer día de clases. Junko-chan, Michiru-chan, Haruka-**kun**, que tengan un buen primer día de clases. Ja ne!" Nos dedicó una guiñada y se marchó corriendo.

"Es que acaso todas me van a seguir llamando así?" Dije mientras fingía que me molestaba el honorífico. En verdad no me importaba mucho. Es solo un simple honorífico, no? Qué daños me va a hacer?

"Parece que si... Yo me voy a buscar mi salón. No veremos luego, está bien? Michiru-chan... Haruka-kun." Junko nos sonrió y hasta utilizó mi nuevo honorífico. La única diferencia es que lo hiso sin tono de burla.

Después de que Junko se fué, Michiru y yo nos quedamos ahí paradas en silencio por solo unos minutos más. Solo ahora es que pude notar cuán hermoso estaba el día. Un perfecto cielo azul, despejado e infinito acompañado por un sol cálido, nisiquiera lo suficientemente caliente como para llegar a molestar. La suave brisa acariciaba nuestros rostros, llevando consigo promesas de un buen comienzo para todos los estudiantes en escuelas a nuestro alrededor. Promesas tanto para antiguos estudiantes como para nuevos... Y yo quisiera saber que rayos me pasa! Por qué estoy así ahora? Yo nunca he sido poeta! Será por que Michiru está tan cerca? Michiru... Tan cerca...?

"Parece ser verdad. Sales de órbita muy seguido en el día de hoy, Haruka-kun..." Dijo Michiru mirándome directamente a los ojos. Estaba un poco más cerca de lo que recordaba. Sentí como el color subía presipitadamente a mi cara mientras buscaba una manera de contestarle.

"Deberías ir a tu salón de clases." En verdad fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

"Primero debo verificar cuál es, ne, Haruka-kun?" Dijo tranquilamente, dedicándome una vez más esa sonrisa llena de paciencia, casi igual a la que utilizó cuando me dió su número de teléfono.

"Estás en el cuarto grupo. Lo verifiqué cuando llegué..." Bien hecho Haruka. Qué gran baka eres! Ahora de seguro va a pensar que eres alguna loca que espía a sus amigas...

"Oh, muchas gracias, Haruka-kun. Me has ahorrado mucho trabajo... Y dime, en qué grupo estás tú?" Esa sonrisa tan agradecida, solo para mí. Parecía que Michiru nunca pensaba algo malo de mí. Pero, en qué grupo estoy...?

"Ah! Se me ha olvidado mirar!" Dije, evidentemente tomando a Michiru de sorpresa. Ella ya había comenzado a caminar y paró abruptamente al escucharme tan histérica.

"Pues debemos ir a preguntar."

"No, no te preocupes. Ya vas un poco tarde. No te vayan a regañar por mi culpa." En verdad me gustaba la idea de que me acompañara, pero no quería causarle problemas en su primer día.

"Estás segura?"

"Si, si. Más que segura. No encontraremos despues." Le sonreí llena de mi mejor confianza. Al parecer esto resultó, por qué me sonrió y se marchó a su salón.

En la oficina principal ya habían quitado las listas que anunciaban dónde debía ir cada estudiante. Mi expresión debe haber sido bastante obvia, pues la secretaria me ayudó a buscar mi nombre en los papeles ya amontonados en una esquina. Después de decirle mi nombre, me miró severamante por unos segundos antes de volver a la búsqueda.

"Debería ser más responsable, Tenoh-kun. Esta no es una buena manera de comenzar un nuevo año escolar. Me escuchó, jóven?"

Al parecer ella tambien pensaba que era varón. No la culpo, y tampoco la corregí. No se que llevaba a la gente a pensar que era varón. Bueno, aunque está el recorte, mi voz más profunda de lo normal, mi uniforme... Esta bien, paresco varón! En verdad me hubiera gustado ver su cara si le llegaba a corregir sobre mi verdadero género. Una vez más, fui sacada de mis pensamientos y se me anunció cuál era mi salón de clases. Aún cuando iba de camino al salón no podía creerlo...

Estaba entrando a mi nuevo salón cuando de repente escuché mi nombre por alguien cuya pronunciación no era muy buena.

"Tenoh Haruka?" Preguntó el profesor Robinson. Era un profesor recién llegado de afuera del país y rápidamente fue asignado con el cargo de educar a los estudiantes de esta escuela en la materia de Inglés.

"HAI!" Grité del susto. Todos los ojos en el salón fueron a parar justo en mi. Fueron unos hermosos ojos azules los que llamaron mi atención y me hicieron salir de órbita. Una explosión de risas surgió del salón gracias a mi.

"Mister Tenoh, por favor tome asiento. Como es el primer día, lo dejaré en paz. Pero que sea la primera y última vez que llegue tarde a mi clase y forme tal escándalo!"

Sin otorgarle un segundo pensamiento a la orden, me dirigí al primer asiento vació que encontré. Muchos pares de ojos aún se fijaban en mi. La mayoría perteneciéndole a la población femenina del salón, quienes pegaban la vista al suelo tan rápido se daban de cuenta que les devolvía la mirada. No les presté mucha atención. Probablemente solo querían ver la cara del primer 'chico' desordenado del salón. Cuando tomé mi asiento, sentí que me tocaron el hombro derecho. Poco despues, escuché una voz melodiosa acompañada por el cálido aliento de su dueña.

"Espero que no se meta en problemas por su pequeño espectáculo, 'Mister Tennoh'..."

"No se preocupe, Miss Kaioh. Me las podré arreglar 'solo'..." Escuché como Michiru reía por un rato. En verdad me quedaba el papel de chico...

Al parecer, este será un buen año escolar...

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Próximo Capítulo: Mejores Amigas** (**Acaso son Haruka y Michiru mejores amiga ya tan rápido?)**

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Qué les pareció? Haruka no ha podido dejar de pensar en Michiru, eh? Lamentablemente, siempre era interrumpida cuando sus pensamientos se ponían interesantes... Qué mala suerte, no? Creen que deba darle una oportunidad en el próximo capítulo? Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias!_

_Este capítulo fue terminado en un solo día. Wow. Ahora solo debo pensar cómo comenzar a escribir el próximo. Despues de ahí será fácil otra vez. Si no vienen ideas, traduciré esta historia a inglés. Quizás hasta me lleguen más ideas de esta forma. Así los que solo leen inglés podrán disfrutar de mi-- de la hitoria de **Haruka**... Heheheh..._


	4. 04 Mejores Amigas

**Capítulo 4Mejores Amigas**

Ya habían pasado meses desde que comenzaron las clases, pero a mí me parecían años. Todo era más de lo mismo; tareas, proyectos, trabajos en grupo, lecturas y ejercicios. Para mi gran sorpresa, muchos estudiantes querían trabajar conmigo en más de una ocasión, y no creo que fuera sólo para ayudarles a sacar una buena calificación. Los trabajos en grupo eran los más fáciles de soportar. Podía estar segura de que Michiru estaría en mi grupo y tambien podía darle una oportunidad a otro estudiante interesado en unirse. Al parecer, aquellos que eran amigos se tomaban turnos en trabajar conmigo y sabían de memoria cuándo había sido la última vez que trabajamos juntos y cuál había sido el proyecto. Parecía que mi pequeña acción al entrar al salón en el principio del semestre me había ganado puntos de popularidad no sólo con los estudiantes de mi salón, si no que con toda la escuela! Mis actos en la clase de Educación Física tambien mantenían mi reputación a flote.

Esperábamos con mucha emoción nuestros primeros ejercicios para la clase de Educación Fisica. Lo único que hicimos los primeros meses fue aprender en qué juegos participaríamos y sus respectivas reglas. Michiru, Akemi y hasta la misma Junko querían saber si alguien notaría mi verdadero género con el uniforme asignado para la clase. Al parecer, el único deseo de Asuka era tratar de derrotarme. El uniforme estaba formado por pantalones cortos color azul y una simple camiseta blanca con la insignia de la escuela. Los uniformes de los chicos y de las chicas no se diferenciaban en nada. Nos entregaron los uniformes y todos los demás estudiantes fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse mientras que yo me quedé en el salón con el pretexto de querer revisar algo para la próxima clase. Cuando pude verificar que todos estaban en la cancha de baloncesto empezando con sus calentamientos, me apresuré a los vestidores de los varones para hacer mi cambio de ropa.

No se por qué, pero me gustaba un poco más fingir que era varón. Quizás era que ya me había acostumbrado a que todos me trataran como uno de los chicos. Me trataban mejor de lo que hubieran hecho si supieran que era una niña que vestía como niño, eso es seguro. O tal vez era el hecho de que me sentía más cómoda al coquetear con las chicas de la escuela sin que pensaran mal de mi... Si, me gustaba coquetear con las chicas de la esuela. Me sentía como una mujer con todas las armas que los hombres poseen a la hora de conquistar a alguien. Estaba segura de mí misma, segura de que todo me saldría bien, porque yo tengo algo que ellos no. Tengo el conocimiento de lo que las mujeres enamoradas desean escuchar y cómo quieren que las traten; sé lo que en verdad buscan. Sin embargo, esto si era difícil a veces. No porque los demás podían descubrir mi identidad en cualquier momento, no he hecho nada que alguien pueda lamentar después, si no que en ocasiones se me llegaba a hacer dificil verificar cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos en la situación. Estaba en esa edad en la que muchos empiezan a definir qué dirección tomarán sus vidas, al menos en sentido romántico.

En ocasiones me encontraba sintiendo cosas que una chica como yo no debería sentir, pensando cosas que no eran normales para los demás. Esos sentimientos y pensamientos surgían cada vez más mientras cierta chica se encontraba cerca. No podía dejar de pensar en ella mientras estaba en mi casa. Ella era la única razón por la cual quería seguir asistiendo a la escuela. Claro que yo era una estudiante de buenas calificaciones, y mi conducta y todos mis actos en los deportes eran excepcionales, pero eso no es todo lo necesario para que un estudiante sea bueno. Pasaba todo mi tiempo libre pensando en temas dignos de su atención para nuestras futuras conversaciones, cosas que quería mostrarle y hasta alguna manera de invitarla a salir algún día.

Todos estos planes se esfumaban entre mis dedos en la próxima vez que nos veíamos. Me convertía en un saco de puros nervios cuando la veía llegar, cuando me hablaba por primera vez en el día o tan siquiera si me miraba directamente. Mi otro problema era que enverdad nunca estábamos solas. Akemi, Junko y Asuka siempre estaban cerca, y parecía que observaban todos nuestros movimientos. Solo teníamos tiempo para nosotras solas cuando debíamos hacer algún trabajo en la biblioteca, pero ese no es un lugar en el que te gustaría que te pillaran tratando de invitar a una niña a salir. Otras oportunidades que se presentaban eran cuando la acompañaba a esperar el autobús, el cual la llevaría a su casa y lejos de mi hasta el próximo día, pero simplemente estábamos muy cansadas para formar cualquier tipo de conversación con algo de sentido. El teléfono estaba fuera de mis opciones, ya que mi madre al fin y al cabo se topó con la buena sorpresa de que su hija hablaba con una amiga desconocida hasta las altas horas de la noche. No quiero recordar el sermón que me dieron ese día. Duró por varias horas...

Creo que me tardé demasiado cambiándome el uniforme y pensando en mis fallidos intentos, pues los varones ya estaban jugando un poco bajo la supervición del entrenador. Bajé rápidamente a la cancha y me topé con algún chico de un grado superior. Era un poco más alto que yo, con cabello y ojos oscuros y piel un poco pálida. Lo había visto en varias ocaciones durante mis tardes en la biblioteca pero nunca le había dirigido la palabra. Nunca le hablaba a nadie de algún grado superior al mío, no mientras pudiera evitarlo. Se que suena estúpido, pero cuando entré a está escuela me digeron que los de grados más altos solo buscaban entablar amistades con los menores para luego utilizarlos de forma egoísta o burlarse de ellos a espaldas de todos. Yo no podía darme el lujo de que alguien además de mis amigas supiera mi 'terrible' secreto. Prefería ser el 'chico' a quien todos admiraban desde lejos pero mantenía su aura misteriosa. Eso, y que a las chicas les encantaba el suspenso...

Como estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, tropecé con dicho joven y no pude evitar hablarle. Tenía que disculparme, no? Además, él tambien estaba lleno de misterios para mi y no me gusta dejar las cosas así por mucho tiempo.

"Discúpeme, Sempai. En verdad no lo ví. Estaba pensando en algo y se me nubló un poco la vista" Después de mi tonta disculpa, me preparé para lo peor. Vaya sorpresa cuando mis nervios fueron asegurados por una tierna sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, Tenno-san. Son cosas que a mi también me pasan todo el tiempo. Mejor deja de disculparte y apresúrate a la cancha, creo que esperan por ti." Su voz era bastante masculina, pero no como la de cualquier otro chico. Tenía un gentileza bastante peculiar. Y su manera de utilizar amabilidad en vez de un regaño, como creo que hubiera escogido otro, me dejó un poco intrigada.

"Gracias por entenderme, Sempai. Que tenga buenos estudios en la biblioteca." Si nadie lo sabía hasta el momento, se hubieran dado de cuenta en lo torpe y nerviosa que me convierto cuando hablo con alguien a quien no conozco. Con otra sonrisa cálida de parte del chico, éste se marchó efectivamente a la biblioteca. Ahí es donde pasa sus horas libres la mayoría del tiempo y probablemente sea ahí donde lo conozca más a fondo.

Después de una larga clase de Educación Física llena de agotadores entrenamientos, nos dirigimos a las duchas. Bueno, los demás se dirigieron a las duchas mientras yo seguía lanzando la pelota par de veces como escuza para no tener que ducharme con los chicos. Tengo de seguro que muchos quedaríamos traumados por los descubrimientos que tomarían lugar ahí. Esto me pasa mucho, sumergirme en mis pensamientos de la escuela y otros asuntos personales cuando practico algún deporte, pero siempre termino con buenos resultados. Lo único en lo que tenía que trabajar era en tratar de no asustarme tanto cuando alguien se acercara, como me sucedió poco tiempo después de varios intentos victoriosos.

"Casi me matas con esa pelota, Haruka-kun. Debes estar más alerta o le vas a hacer daño a alguien." Grandes ojos color azul me miraban con algunos restos de sorpresa mientras la chica trataba de recupar su aliento. No sé en verdad si era por el susto o por el ataque de risas que le dió después de ver mi cara de asustada. Su risa siempre me dejaba con un sentimiento de inmensa felicidad.

"Lo siento, Michiru-chan. En verdad me concentro mucho en el deporte que practico en el momento y pierdo conocimiento de mi alrededor." Estaba colorada como tomate por el pequeño incidente y porque Michiru tenía algunos de sus hermosos rizos mojados por la ducha.

"No te preocupes, no hubo accidente... todavía." Volvió a reir al ver mi intento de poner cara de preocupada u ofendida. No recuerdo. Michiru a veces me hacía olvidar varias cosas. "Solo vine hasta aquí para avisarte que ya puedes utilizar las duchas." Dijo esto último con un sentido de orgullo, como mensajero que termina un buen trabajo. Yo solo sonreí.

"Muchas gracias, Michiru-chan. Debo agradecerte de alguna manera por todo esto. Solo avísame cuando necesites algo." Terminé tirándo una de mis ya famosas guiñadas y sonrisas. No me gustaba utilizar esos gestos con ella. Eran resevados para conseguir lo que quería de los demás, algo de lo que comenzé cansarme rápidamente. Yo, "el gran patán manipulador", no quería ver a Michiru como alguna de mis numerosas víctimas. En verdad quería dedicar cada una de mis sonrisas y gestos sólo para ella, sin motivos escondidos.

"Ah, bueno... No te preocupes, Tenoh-kun. Estoy segura de que encontraré alguna manera para que me pagues estos favores. Se ponen bastante difíciles aveces." Esá sonrisa pícara estaba en sus labios una vez más. Esa sonrisa que también era utilizada para sus propios propósitos egoístas. Mi temor a ser simplemente utilizada como yo misma utilizo a los demás. Ser utilizada por ella sería devastador para mi. Una de las razones por las cuales temía demostrarle mi verdaderos sentimientos. Pero, cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos por Michiru?

Al parecer lo había hecho otra vez, por que lo próximo que recuerdo es una de sus hermosas manos en mi rostro y la sensación de cómo mi piel se calentaba mientras un intenso colo rojo ocupaba mis mejillas. Ambas nos alejamos por instinto, como hacemos en otras ocaciones, y tomamos direcciones opuestas sin decir una palabra. Ella se dirigió al salón de Educación Física a buscar sus pertenencias mientras que yo me dirigía a las duchas, un nuevo torbellino de pensamientos formándose a causa de aquella simple caricia.

Verdaderamente frustrada, me tardé lo suficiente como para no levantar sospechas pero no lo suficiente como para calmar mi corazón. Busqué mis cosas y escuché que nuestro próximo profesor estaba ausente por razones que ahora no recuerdo. Como Michiru no estaba cerca, supuse que estaba con alguna de las chicas y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Casi vacía excepto por algunos niños estudiosos o dormilones, me pareció el lugar perfecto para tratar de organizar alguno de mis pensamientos. Tomé un asiento cerca de una ventana en la parte de atrás del desolado lugar y escogí un libro al azar para pretender que estaba leyendo y así aumentar las posibilidades de no ser molestada. Pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio y cuando creí que al fin había encontrado un manera de estar sola por largos periodos de tiempo, una voz poco conocida me sacó de mi trance.

"Te gusta leer mucho, Tennoh-san?"

"En ocaciones, pues si." Respondí mirando hacia arriba, verdaderamente aliviada de encontrar al estudiante de hace algunos minutos sonriéndome.

"Eso es bueno. Pero, una sugerencia?" Ascentí con la cabeza un poco dormida, otorgándole permiso para continuar. "Creo que sería mejor si lees el libro de otra forma."

Cualquiera en mi posición se hubiera sonrojado y hubiera deseado no estar ahí en esos exactos momentos, pero yo simplemente reí fuertemente, ganando un severo regaño de parte de la bibliotecaria. Desde que tomé aquel libro en mis manos nunca me fijé en el hecho de que estaba al revés y mucho menos de que era de mi materia menos favorita, Japonés Moderno. El estudiante misterioso y yo reimos en casi suspiros por unos segundos hasta que al fin me armé de valor e hice la tan esperada pregunta.

"Sempai, usted conoce al menos mi apellido pero, yo de usted solo entiendo el hecho de que le gusta estar aquí en la biblioteca. Me podría decir algo más sobre usted?" En esos momento me sentí como una adolescente hablando con su sempai soñado por primera vez. La situación no hubiera sido tan diferente si él no pensara que soy chico y si en verdad hubiera sido mi sempai soñado. Tales cosas, como chicas soñando con chicos mayores y apuestos, sólo me daban ganas de no volver a ver ninguna telenovela o película juvenil en mi vida.

"Bueno, suena como algo justo. Soy Utada Takashi, catorce años, grado nueve, miembro del Club de Biblioteca, y me gustaría ser fotógrafo algún día." Dijo todo esto con su cálida sonrisa tomando turnos en mirarme a los ojos y luego a mi libro ya olvidado.

"Buena presentación. Soy un poco curioso, Utada-sempai. Cómo sabe tanto sobre mi y es sólo ahora que me entero de algo de usted?" Mi curiosidad en verdad había aumentado al enterarme más sobre Utada-sampai. Aveces soy de esas personas que no se satisfacen si no tienen todos los detalles. Me encontraba en una de esas ocaciones.

"Eres un estudiante con una fama bastante amplia, Tenoh-san. Todas las chicas de mi salón hablan de ti. Tienes a algunos de los chicos curiosos. Nos gustaría saber cómo es que un joven como tú tiene la atención de la mayoría de la población femenina en el cuerpo estudiantil." Dijo esto con un rostro y un tono completamente distintos. Creo que mi curiosidad al fin está metiéndome en problemas.

"Bueno, pues yo... Eh..." En verdad no sabía que decir. Me ha tomado por sorpresa con esa noticia de que chicas mayores que yo están interesadas en mi. Creo que esto está bastante serio. Es acaso Utada-sampai algún chico molesto porque la chica en quien está interesado piensa sólo en mi? Qué me espera en el día en el que todos aprendan sobre mi verdadero género?

Mis pensamientos llenos de futura histéria fueron interrumpidos por una sonora carcajada de parte de Utada-sempai. Poco después fue silenciado por la bibliotecaria, quien llevaba una expresión de enojo y desilución al encontrar a alguien de su club rompiendo las reglas de la biblioteca. Utada-sempai trataba de calmarse mientras yo trataba de borrar mi cara llena de sorpresa. Tantas preguntas pasaban por mi mente en esos momentos que apenas pude ver a Michiru entrando sola a la biblioteca. Me miró, dirigió una sonrisa hacía mi y se movió a una parte de la biblioteca que no pude ver desde mi asiento. La sonrisa que utilizó hace unos segundos parecía algo triste. Decidí encontrar la razón a eso después de terminar la conversación con Utada-sempai. Sentía que me miraban y poco después Utada-sempai se dirigió a mi.

"Siento mucho el haberme reido de esa forma, Tenoh-san. Es que tu cara me hiso pensar que talvez te asusté un poco. Pero lo que digo es verdad. Las chicas de mi edad se interesan mucho en ti y los otros chicos no están muy felices. Yo, sin embargo, quiero saber..." Bajó su tono de voz a tal extremo que tuve que esforzarme para escuchar el murmuro de sus próximas palabras. "cómo es que una **chica **como tu logra engañar a todos con tanta facilidad?"

Tuve que luchar conmigo misma para no gritar de horror. Alguien más sabe sobre mi identidad y es alguien a quien a penas conozco. Un estudiante mayor que yo sabe sobre mi secreto y puedo utilizarlo en mi contra. Ese estudiante... me sonríe con la misma sonrisa cálida de antes. En su rostro perfecto entendimiento de mi situación y aceptación. En sus ojos la llama de la evidente confianza que puedo depositar en él... y yo poniéndome poética ahora! Su próxima acción me toma por sorpresa y me asusto un poco, él solo me sonríe. Coloca su mano sobre la mía y acerca su rostro a sólo centímetros de distancia antes de hablar en voz baja.

"No te preocupes, Tenoh-san, tu secreto está seguro conmigo. Sólo espero que algún día puedas contarme sobre tu desición."

Segundos después, Michiru salió de la biblioteca rápidamente sosteniendo su kaban muy cerca de su pecho y con su mirada pegada al suelo. Cualquiera hubiera podido dejar pasar por alto esos pequeños detalles, pero ella era demasiado importante para mi. Su mirada era muy diferente a la que llevaba cuando entró. Estaba demasiado triste, casi al punto de derramar lágrimas por esos hermosos ojos que me torturaban en sueños que llegaron casi todas las noches desde que la conocí. Me disculpé con Utada-sampai, el hecho de que mi mejor amiga estuviese llorando demasiado fuerte como para poder ignorar, y salí a buscarla. Simplemente el por qué de su tristeza era suficiente como para tranquilizarme un poco. Si tan sólo supiera por qué estaba triste, podía buscar alguna forma de remediarlo. El pensar de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo en mi ausencia me llenaba de rabia. Si ese era el caso, el pobre bastardo debería prepararse para rogar su perdón y aceptar justo castigo ante mis propias manos.

Como era la hora de salida, mi búsqueda fue interrumpida por el torbellino de rostros y voces que desalojaba los salones en esos momentos. Mi desesperación crecía con cada segundo que pasaba sin rastro de Michiru. Tenía que tratar de encontrarla antes de que su autobús llegara y se llevara consigo alguna oportunidad de saber que la entristecía a tales extremos. Michiru era una chica fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier otra que conocía, incluyendo a Asuka. No demostraba cuando algo la incomodaba, siempre se hacía cargo de sus propios problemas con tal de no estorbar a los demás. Cuánto daría por hacerle entender que yo no soy como los demás. Hacerle entener que me interesan sus problemas, sus pensamientos, sus logros y fallas, su vida. Decirle que me muero por hacerle entender que... dejarle saber cuánto la amo.

Cuando los autobuses llenos de nuestros compañeros se marcharon, creí ver una cabeza adornada por rizos color acuamarina cerca de la salida principal de la escuela. Yo estaba cerca del estacionamiento de los maestros, que queda al otro lado de la escuela, pero sabía que mi vista no fallaba y que en verdad era ella. Olvidándome de que mi uniforme no estaba hecho para tal cosa y que llevaba conmigo mi kaban, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Correr es mi deporte, es cuando estoy en mi elemento. Sentir como el viento juega con mi cabello y acaricia mi cara es una de las cosas que más anhelo en esta vida mortal. No, lo que más quiero en esta vida es ser el viento. Ser libre para hacer mi voluntad, ir y venir cuando lo crea correcto, no dejarme ser atrapada por las reglas y costumbres de un mundo no comforme con sus habitantes. Ser libre de toda atadura es mi sueño. Un sueño que en esos momentos estaba lista para dejar si de eso dependiera la felicidad de Michiru.

Cuando llegué donde se encontraba Michiru, mi cabello estaba parado en todo tipo de lugares y estilos, dándome un apariencia extraña. Mi rostro ardía y sudaba con exceso mientras trataba de recobrar el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Michiru me miró con una cara rara, sus ojos todavía con esa sombra de tristeza en ellos, antes de hablar en un tono distante y tan diferente al que moraba en su voz normal.

"El autobús ya se ha ido, llevándose consigo a tu nuevo amigo. Tendrás que ir a tu casa a pie o llamar para que tu padre te recoja." No me miró para nada mientras hablaba. Era como si quisiera ignorarme, como si eso la hiciera sentir mejor de alguna forma.

"Sabes que no tomo el autobús y que mi padre trabaja hasta después que yo llego a mi casa. Y, qué es esto de un 'nuevo amigo' eh?" En verdad quería saber qué le incomodaba tanto de mi precensia si pasamos todo el grado pasado esperando juntas por su autobús y el principio de este semestre.

"Utada-sempai. El estudiante de noveno grado con quien hablabas en la biblioteca." Todavía se negaba a mirarme.

"Al parecer yo era la única que no lo conocía. Es acaso una mala persona? Suenas algo molesta por el hecho de que he hablado con él." Ya me estaba desesperando un poco pero aún así intenté buscar algo para conversar.

"No es mala persona. Es solo que debes tener cuidado que no revele tu verdadera imagen, Haruka-chan." Ahora estamos con 'chan' otra vez? Aveces me confundes, Michiru.

"Ahora perece que te molesta que la gente se entere de que en verdad soy mujer. Hay veces en las que no las entiendo a ninguna..." Me estoy irritando rápidamente pero tengo de seguro de que Michiru me dirá directamente por qué está triste.

"No me molesta que la gente lo sepa! Solo me preocupa lo que te puedan hacer si saben que los has engañado. Me preocupo por ti, baka..." Esto último lo dijo en lo que pareció un suspiro. Su tristeza es visible ahora, sus ojos casi desbordados con lágrimas que se niegan a caer.

"Michiru-chan... No sabía que te preocupaba tanto. No dejes que mis problemas te molesten. No quiero que gastes ni una sola lágrima por mi en este asunto." Traté de sonreirle para alegrarla un poco. Sus ojos me evadieron y sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color. Al parecer sus ojos habían encontrado algo intresante en el suelo, pues se negaba a mirarme.

" No voy a llorar por si te descubren..."

" Y entonces?" Acaso hay algo más que la molesta?

"Son problemas... personales. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, si no te molesta."

"Por supuesto que no me molesta. Solo ten en cuenta que simpre estaré aquí para ti si quieres hablar. Somos... mejores amigas... Verdad?" Quizás mis ojos delataron mi deseo de una respuesta positiva porque Michiru secó esas lágrimas que nunca bajaron y me sonrió.

"Si, Haruka-kun, somos mejores amigas."

En esos momentos pude ver el autobús que nos separaría por unas cuantas horas hasta nuestro reencuentro el próximo día. Tomé su kaban y la acompañé hasta la puerta del autobús. Estaba a punto de subir cuando no pude detenerme y tomé su mano con la mía, sintiendo como ambas temblamos por el contacto repentino. Michiru me miró con algo que no pude distinguir como sorpresa, nervios o esperanza así que decidí soltar esa pregunta que tanto me había molestado.

"Michiru-chan. Si no estás ocupada este sábado... Quieres ir al cine conmigo?" Mordí mi labio inferior inconscientemente esperando su respuesta.

"Me encantaría, Haruka-kun. Pero primero debo consultarlo con mi madre."

"Está bien. Por favor llámame con tu respuesta." Creo que sonreí como una loca en esos momentos. En parte si estaba loca. Loca, pero de felicidad.

Le di un último apretón a su mano antes de soltarla para cerrar la puerta del autobús y puedo jurar que el conductor me sonrió y hasta me guiñó un ojo en felicitaciones silenciosas. Después de asegurarme que la puerta estaba cerrada pude ver como mi mejor amiga se alejaba hacía su casa, dejándome a mi parada en la entrada de la escuela con un corazón que parecía latir a mil por hora y una sonrisas que parecía hacer que mis labios visitaran mi orejas.

Ese día supe que tenía una mejor amiga cuando en el fondo ya quería mucho más...

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: Después de Aceptarlo (Ya que Haruka ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Michiru, podrá vivir con su silencio?)**

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Lamento la tardanza, queridos lectores. No tengo excusas, excepto el hecho de que he perdido a alguien muy especial en mi vida. Por ella vivía mi días esperando un mañana y sin ella voy por este solitario camino esperando un fin que no llega. Mi koibito, mi Michiru, ha fallecido y lo único que puedo hacer es contar nuestra historia atrevés de este fic. Espero que sigan leyendo nuestra historia y que sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews si quieren más. Siempre dejen saber a sus seres amados cuánto los quieren. Besos y abrazos._


	5. 05 Después de Aceptarlo

**Capítulo 5 Después de Aceptarlo**

Abrí mis ojos sólo para volver a cerrarlos segundos después. Todas las ventanas de mi habitación habían sido abiertas y el sol de temprano en la mañana caía justo sobre mi rostro, a la misma vez pintando el resto de la cama de un color ambar. Con una pequeña maldición dejando mis secos labios, me levanté y froté mis cansados ojos para tratar de ver qué más había cambiado durante el corto transcurso del día. Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver en el reloj de mi mesita que eran tan sólo las seis de la mañana. Levantarse tan temprano en la mañana de un sábado no era tan irritante como encontrar que todas tus ventanas habían sido abiertas mientras dormías, al menos no para mi. Yo era de esas personas a las que les gusta conservar su espacio personal. No me gustaba que entraran a mi habitación sin permiso, que tocaran mis cosas sin en verdad ser necesario, cosas así. Siempre cerraba mi habitación con llave cuando salía de ella o me acostaba a dormir para evitar desórdenes y peleas causadas por intrusos y mis acusaciones. Mi privacidad había sido invadida temprano en la mañana y con solo eso, predije que el día no sería agradable. Estaba casi segura de que mi madre era la responsable del pequeño 'crimen.' Ella era el único ser viviente en esta tierra que se atrevía a entrar a mi habitación para cambiar algo de su estado original. Eso, y que era la única en la casa con llaves de extras.

Rindiéndome en mis esfuerzos de averiguar qué había sido tocado y qué no, me dirigí al baño para empezar mi rutina mañanera. Después de cepillar mis dientes y dar ofrenda al pequeño 'dios de porcelana', decidí tomar una ducha de agua fría para terminar de quitar reciduos de sueño y tratar de calmarme antes de enfrentar a los habitantes de mi casa. Mi santuario, el baño, era uno de los pocos lugares en mi casa donde podía encontrar algo de paz. Podía utilizarlo por horas y estar sola. Eso era arruinado solamente por el hecho de que las pelas comenzaban por mi manera de ser insensible con los demás y no dejarles tiempo para sus propias tareas. Mi hermano y mi padre se quejaban más, insistiendo que mi tiempo para el baño no debería ser más que el de ellos ya que yo no utilizaba maquillajes. Puedo jurar que esuché a mi madre decir que quizás los trataba y me los quitaba porque experimentaba y no me gustaba cómo quedaban. Para ellos fué una buena razón hasta que se dieron de cuenta que los maquillajes de mi madre estaban intactos, excepto cuando ella los utilizaba. La verdad tras todo este asunto del baño es el simple hecho de que estar bajo la ducha me relaja. En serio, no es un misterio tan grande.

Pude reír un poco mientras salía de la ducha, recordando pequeñas memorias de mi familia. Momentos así ya no ocurrían muy a menudo ya que mi madre tenía otras 'tareas' en la casa. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no extraño esos momentos llenos de estupideces de mi parte junto con mi hermano, seguidos por regaños con moralejas de parte de mi padre mientras que mi madre reía casi inaudiblemente, solo revisando los daños y dando gracias a los cielos porque nadie había salido herido. Son momentos y memorias que muchos considerarían tontos o sin mucho valor, pero para mi eran de los mejores que se podían tener. Estoy en la adolescencia, años en los que el carácter cambia, los juegos son remplazados por planes para el futuro, las preferencias son definidas y van formándote en lo que serás desde cierto punto en adelante hasta que termines tu tiempo aquí. Años en los que te enamoras por primera vez y crees que esa persona es lo único que debería interesarte e importarte.

Sentía como un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse como resultado de tanto pensar tan temprano en la mañana. Me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación para elegir la ropa del día, preguntándome desde cuándo era que recordar memorias familiares y penar en el futuro y sus cambios producía dolores tan fuertes. Una simple elección, pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta color blanca, y estaba lista. Creo que ya escucho a mi madre después de ver mi elección de ropa para el primer día libre en mi casa.

"Está bien si eso es para estar aquí en nuestro hogar, pero deberías tratar de utilizar algo más femenino y presentable cuando salgas."

Creo que el dolor de cabeza me está haciendo escuchar cosas. Parece como si estuviera justo en mi habitación. Me encojo de hombros y cuando volteo para ir a desayunar, golpeo algo suave con la cara. El impacto fué repentino y mi rostro fué absorbido por el objeto desconocido, así que no se lo que es.

"Qué? Aún estás dormida? Pensaba que el sol haría el trabajo de despertarte." Mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos buscando señales de que entendía algo de lo que había acabado de decir. Tenía en sus manos algunas prendas de ropa, aparentemente mías y acabadas de lavar.

"Si, ya estoy despierta. Es que no sabía que habías entrado y que estabas justo detrás de mi." La miré con ojos interrogantes mientras colocaba algunas piezas de ropa en el armario y otras en los cajones. Todo era colocado donde ella creía que debía ir. "Por qué entras a mi habitación sin permiso? Si cierro mi puerta es por que no quiero que entren mietras duermo."

"Pues para hacer esto. Tu no ayudas aquí en la casa, nisiquiera con tus propias cosas. Te lavo la ropa y no la vas a recojer cuando está seca. Siempre tienes las ventanas cerradas, así que la habitación no tiene suficiente luz." Nisiquiera me miraba. Solo colocaba la ropa 'en su lugar.'

"Pues a mi me gustan mis ventanas cerradas..." Mumuré, mirando como seguía acomodando la ropa a su manera.

"Tu habitación necesita luz. No eres un vampiro, Haruka-chan. Tambien me gustaría que salieras a compartir con los niños de los vecinos. Solo sales para hacer tus ejercicios. Creo que eres la única que se queda en su habitación sin que le castiguen." Ya había terminado de colocar la ropa. Ahora, qué hace dirigiéndose al armario si ya no tiene ropa que guardar?

"Me gusta estar en mi habitación. Ya no hay nada divertido que hacer con los demás niño ya que estoy en el octavo grado."

"Por qué lo dices? Cierto, ya no debes correr por ahí como los pre-escolares, ya eres mayor de edad. Pero puedes ir a hablar con los demás. Casi todos los niños de los vecinos son de tu edad. Deben tener varias cosas en común." Estaba sacando uno de los numerosos trajes que me había comprado hace tanto tiempo atrás. Uno de los mucho trajes que dejaron de interesarme a tan temprana edad.

"La niñas de mi edad solo quieren hablar de los ídolos que les gustan, los chicos de la escuela o cómo quieren que sea su futuro esposo."

"Yo no encuentro nada malo con eso. Al parecer las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que yo tenía tu edad, si todo es como dices. No te gustan esos temas?" El vestido ya estaba en mi cama mientras ella seguía buscando otro parecidos en tamaño. No sé que tenga tramado, pero no pienso ponerme ninguno.

"En verdad, pienso que son temas aburridos. Es una perdida de tiempo pensar en ídolos que nisiquiera saben quién eres, en chicos de la escuela que quizás ni te conocen o en qué chico será un buen esposo. Es patético sentarse a hablar de esas cosas y no tener nada que hacer por ti misma." Me senté en la cama al lado del vestido, tratando de ponerme cómoda. La conversación estaba a punto de terminar, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero no quiero dar la impresión de que yo quiero que termine. En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que utilizé alguno de estos vestidos. No recuerdo ninguno.

"Y qué hay de los chicos? Seguramente ellos tienen algo que hacer." Los vestidos siguen saliendo. Si la conversación dura más de lo normal, puede ser que los saque todos. Quizás puedo abrir otro tema cuando éste termine...

"Ellos solo juegan baloncesto últimamente..." Mirando bien estos trajes, no se cómo me vería si los utilizo ahora. Se ven demasiado femeninos para mi apariencia actual. Son para damitas perfectas. Me recuerdan a Michiru...

"Deben sudar demasiado con este clima. No te culpo por no querer ir a jugar con ellos. No sería bueno si una chica se ensucia así a tu edad. No les darías una buena imagen para tus próximos años si juegas en un juego tan rudo. No creerán que eres una buena candidata para matri-"

"Ni lo menciones! Me niego a pensar en eso ahora. No quiero ni imaginarme casada con uno de esos patanes." El dolor de cabeza de hace algunos minutos estaba en acción ahora. Pensar en matrimonio solo segundos después de haber pensado en Michiru no ayudaba mucho tampoco. Se me subió el color a las mejillas por eso, pero quizás mi madre pensó que era por lo de posible matrimonio con alguno de los vecinos. Me sonrió un poco mientras colocaba el último traje en la cama. Terminé de expresar mi pensamiento después de un suspiro. "El sudor masculino no es razón para querer alejarme de ellos mientras juegan. No me dejerán jugar con ellos porque soy niña..."

"Pues quizás no sea buena idea jugar con ellos. Son chicos, casi hombres, y son más fuertes. Podría ser por accidente, pero pueden lastimarte en ese deporte. Cambiando de tema por un momento, qué vestidos quieres conservar?" Mi madre miró la cama llena de vestidos con cara pensativa, como si en verdad dependiera de ella qué vestidos se quedarían y cuáles no.

"Si por mi fuera, todos desaparecerían. No me gusta ninguno." Dije, tratando de esconder el pequeño tono de esperanza en mi voz. Quizás ahora pueda convenserla de que no me gustan los vestidos y que prefiero pantalones.

"No creo que te queden muchos. Has crecido desde la útima vez que te vi con uno. Puede ser que te queden muy cortos o que no cierre la cremayera..." Dijo esto último mirándome por la esquina del ojo, como tratando de decir algo sin recurrir a palabras.

"Me estás queriendo decir que... estoy gorda?" Dije con una voz algo indiferente. En verdad no me importaba si los demás piesan que estoy gorda o no. Lo único que me importaba últimamente era lo que Michiru pensara de mi. Todo pensamiento que Michiru tuviera en mi era importante. Mi cabello, mis ojos, mi piel, mi ropa. Todo debía estar en perfectas condiciones para cuando Michiru dirijiera sus ojos a mi por primera vez en el día. Estaba llegando al punto de la obseción con esa chica. La risa de mi madre me errebató todo pensamiento dedicado a mi hermosa amiga de cabello acuamarina.

"No, Haruka-chan, no creo que que estás gorda. Es solo que... estás un poco más grande." Aunque sus palabras eran para calmarme, seguía mirándome con ojos de crítica.

" Pero, Okaa-san, 'grande' es otra palabra para 'gorda'. Utilizas palabras suavizadas para no hacer sentir mal a tu hija. Que no te de pena, dime la verdad." En verdad no me molestaría si piensa que estoy gorda. Solo estaba jugando con ella.

"Tennoh Haruka, no pienso que estés gorda. Simplemente has crecido. Eres más alta y tu cuerpo ahora tiene... músculos?" Dijo esto último mientras tomaba uno de mis bíceps con una mano, tratando de encontrar el mencionado músculo. Cuando lo encontró, me miró con una sonrisa triste. "Tu cuerpo está muy tonificado gracias a tus ejercicios. Es bueno que tengas un cuerpo firme y saludable, pero no te esfuerzes mucho. No deberías perder tu figura femenina."

"No me esfuerzo lo suficiente, ese es el problema. La última vez que corrí en la escuela, casi me quedo sin aire antes de llegar a mi meta. Tengo que salir a dar las vueltas de esta mañana. Qué harás con los vestidos?" Tengo perfectamente claro que mi madre piensa que no soy femenina y que quisiera algo diferente en una hija. Ella siempre había querido una niña para poder vestirla con trajes y para hacerle peinados, para que la ayudara en las tareas de la casa. Una niña que fuera diferente a lo que yo soy.

"Pues tu prima, Hiroko, tiene casi la misma estatura que tu tenías a su edad y me llamó para saber si tienes vestidos que no quieras. Estoy tratando de ver cuáles serían de su agrado sin quitarte alguno que quieras." Su voz tenía un tono de esperanza. No me gustaría acabar con su sueño de tener una damita por hija en vez de 'el chico' que tiene en frente pero si no actúo ahora, puede ser que nunca tome una desición por mi misma en esta casa.

"Lo siento, Okaa-san, pero no me gusta ninguno." No la miré directamente a los ojos, no quería ver esa mirada decepcionada. Traté de sonar triste pero no podía esperar a ver esos horrendos trajes en un bolso y de camino a la casa de mi tía.

"Bueno, sabes lo que significa. Tendremos que ir de compras pronto. Sin esos vestidos, tu armario se ve muy vacío, Haruka-chan." La sonrisa le volvió al rostro en cuestión de segundos. No hay nada mejor que ir de compras para algunas mujeres y mi madre era una de esas.

"Qué bien!" Mi entusiasmo finjido no duraría mucho y se me iba a ir toda la mañana haciendo planes para un viaje de compras que no me emocionaba para nada. Buena hora para una ruta de escape rápido. "Voy a dar mis vueltas y luego, con tu permiso, voy a llamar a una de mis amigas de la escuela. Quizás quiera ir de compras con nosotras."

Mi madre parecía pensativa por unos minutos. Ya me había perdonado lo de hablar a escondidas por teléfono con Michiru. Mis padres pensaron que necesitaba alguna interacción con alguien de mi edad, ya que casi no salgo de mi habitación. Mi madre debe haber pensado que una amistad con una niña de mi edad aceleraría el proceso de convertirme en una damita como las demás. Gran error, pensando en mis sentimientos por Michiru.

'_Toma la carnada, déjame salir de aquí. Volveré, hablaré con Michiru y quizás hasta se nos olvide el asunto de las compras por un tiempo. Déjame ir ya, por fa--'_

"Está bien. Necesitaremos a alguien de tu edad. Mis gustos no van muy a la par con estas modas de ahora y si por ti fuera, comprarías sólo pantalones y camisetas." Rió un poco, tratando de suavizar el comentario que le molestaba casi visiblemente.

"Nos vemos luego y envía saludos de mi parte a Hiroko y los demás." Con sólo eso, salí a dar mis primeros ejercicios del día.

Saludé a mi hermano y a mi padre e ignoré por completo el desayuno que acababan de servir a la mesa. Se me había ido el apetito por hablar tanto con mi madre acerca de vestidos, los hijos de los vecinos, y todo lo demás. También tenía un pequeño nudo en mi estómago por pensar tanto en Michiru durante las pocas horas que llevo despierta. No se por qué me ocurría esto último.

He pensado mucho en Michiru. Pienso en ella todos los dias desde que la conocí, mucho más desde que me di de cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella pasan más allá de la amistad. He pensado en todo lo que hemos hablado en tan poco tiempo juntas, en nuestras experiencias juntas, en nuestras pequeñas aventuras por el teléfono, en cómo me hace sentir cada vez que la veo. Pero no todo es tan bueno y agradable.

Además de pensar en Michiru, tambien he pensado en mi situación. En como solo ella ha despertado este tipo de sentimientos en mi; como hace que se esfumen mi fuerzas, casi tan rápido como hace que se esfumen mis problemas; como una sola mirada o sonrisa hace que mi mundo se vuelva en un lugar oscuro y desolado, salvo por su luz y calidez. En como hace que me vuelva poeta. En serio, he tenido estos episodios poéticos más seguidos desde que la conocí. Casi me cuestan la buena reputación que he ganado.

Alguna vez te ha pasado que estás tan concentrado en algo que se te olvida hasta dónde estás y qué se supone que hagas? Kaioh Michiru me ha presentado tal problema. No a propósito, claro está, pero pensar en ella, tenerla tan cerca, hace que actue fuera de lo normal. Mi cuerpo no quería obedecer a mi cerebro porque dicho músculo estaba muy ocupado pensando en cierta diosa acuática, en plena clase!

_ El profesor se me había quedado mirando porque me veía 'fuera de órbta' mientras otro estudiante leía del cuaderno de ejercicios. Todos los estudiantes se nos quedaron mirando cuando, de la nada, el profesor pidió al alumno que dejara de leer y se dirigió a mi asiento. _

_"Tennoh-san, cuál es la contestación a la pregunta que Matsuda-san acaba de leer?" Preguntó pacientemente el profesor, aunque me contaron después que estaba rojo de furia por que yo seguía con cara de 'ido.'_

_"Los labios de Ka--" En esos momentos, caí en cuenta de lo que estaba murmurando. Se me había subido el color al rostro y traté de cubrirme lo más rápido posible. "Sensei! Estaba a punto de decirle que no entendía la pregunta. Me ha atrapado en medio de un pensamiento sobre la pregunta y no lo ví ahí parado!"_

_"Es usted bastante inteligente, Tennoh-san, tratando de cubrirse con una excusa como esa. Pero, cuando escoja una excusa para la próxima, tenga al menos alguna idea del tema. No estamos hablando de los labios de nadie en la lección de hoy."_

_ Casi todos los estudiantes comenzaron a reir en esos momentos, con sufieciente cuidado para no ganar regaños del profesor que ya estaba de tan mal humor. La mayoría de los que rieron eran varones. Las chicas tenían cara de preocupación, todas excepto Michiru. Ella me miraba de forma rara, una forma que aún no he podido descifrar._

El recuerdo de ese incidente mientras corría trajo memorias de Michiru a mi mente, haciendo que se formara una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Recuerdo que esa noche hablamos y mi madre me sorprendió con el teléfono. Me asusté tanto que casi pego un grito que seguramente hubiera dejado a la pobre niña de cabello acuamarina sorda por un buen rato. Me obligaron a colgar, pero gracias al cielo habíamos hablado por un buen rato. Llegamos a hablar de nuestro tema principal y estábamos a punto de abrir otro cuando vi la forma de mi madre en contraste con la luz del pasillo. Me asusté tanto porque me recordó a una escena en una película de terror que había visto antes de llamar a mi mejor amiga.

Michiru me había pedido antes de ir a su autobús que la llamara porque tenía noticias del incidente de la clase de ciencia. Después de saludarnos y preguntar sobre lo que cada una había hecho hasta tales horas de la noche, Michiru me dijo la razón por la cual la chicas del salón tenían cara de preocupación. Al parecer, creen que 'el ídolo del salón' está enamorado y que esa chica lo tiene tan loco, que hasta se está descuidando de sus estudios.

Las chicas de nuestra escuela van a tales extremos, que se preocupan hasta por los estudios del chico que les atrae. La mayoría está formada por niñas tímidas que lo observan desde lejos, nunca atreviéndose a dirigirle la palabra, y sueñan con que sea él quien de el primer paso y las escoja entre la multitud de la escuela. La otra porción son un poco más 'atentas' y hacen sus acercamientos visibles para intimidar a las demás. Este grupo de chicas son capaces de buscar maneras de eliminar a la 'competencia' para tener el camino libre. Hay algunas que van a cualquier extremo por conseguir al menos minutos de atención del bishonen deseado. Algo tienen en común estas categorías de niñas, y eso es que están atentas a la vida amorosa del chico en cuestión. Lo más que observan es su interacción con las demás féminas del cuerpo estudiantil y algunas que logran ver en su vida personal. El grupo de la escuela que me tiene en la mira nunca ha notado trato especial con otra chica además de Michiru, Akemi, Junko y Asuka. Saben todo lo que hago, a qué hora y con quién.

Al principio, me asustó. Tener este tipo de atenciones era nuevo para mi y creía que me harían daño en algún momento determinado. Con el tiempo, y con ayuda de mis amigas, logré comprender el funcionamiento de esta sociedad estudiantil. Algunos chicos también se unen al 'Fan Club de Tennoh-sama', como le dicen mis amigas para molestarme, pero la mayoría me admiran por tener cualidades de rival. Hay ocasiones en las que me encuentro disfrutando de sus atenciones! Se me presentan regalos, siempre hay equipo para deportes disponible, no hay muchos problemas para recibir el almuerzo y cuando necesito ayuda en algo, siempre hay más de una persona que quiere ayudar.

Michiru me dijo que las chicas tienen muchas inferencias respecto a la chica que 'les robó las posibilidades.' Muchas piensan que el 'Ka' que llegué a pronunciar es el principio del nombre. Hay algunas chicas con eso en su nombre, de eso hay posibilidad. Otras creen que es el principio de algún apodo cariñoso que tengo para la niña en cuestión. Si fuera así, tendrían más trabajo que hacer. Ahora, esto último que mi confiada amiga me dijo me puso un poco nerviosa. También piensan que es el principio del apellido de la chica de mis sueños. Cuando dijo esto, pude notar que la voz de Michiru estaba en la fina línea de risa y emoción. Claro, puede haber sido mi imaginación. Creo que conozco a Michiru lo suficiente, así que me la imaginé con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras me hablaba. Esto me aseguraba un poco de que tomó todo el asunto de 'la chica de mis sueños' en broma.

Michiru también me dijo que algunas de las chicas del salón le comentaron que quizás ella misma era la niña en cuestión. Su apellido Kaioh cae en la última posibilidad y, como ella y yo somos tan cercanas, a nadie le sorprendería que alguno de nosotros tenga sentimientos por el otro. Luego bromeó un poco con la posibilidad de ser mi pareja ante los ojos del cuerpo estudiantil, pero paró poco después al notar que yo no le encontraba mucho de que reir. Mi imaginación seguía mostrándome posibilidades de que quizás Michiru tenía alguna clase de sentimientos por mi. Eso era cruel pero emocionante a la vez. Una chica como Michiru nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, lo único que me quedaba era soñar.

Admito que estaba nerviosa cuando Michiru me confió esa información. Que alguien pueda haber pensado en la posibilidad de que mi pequeño momento en el limbo tenga algo que ver con Michiru, me ponía los nervios de punta. Mi brillante cerebro recordó en parte de que estaba en un salón de clases y casi me hace llamar a Michiru por su apellido. Si eso llegaba a suceder, todos, mi diosa incluida, hubieran tenido conocimiento de mis sentimientos. Hubiera estado vulnerable, lista para la crítica y burla de todos. Michiru se hubiera enterado de mi pecaminoso sentimiento y, además de haber enfretado burla, hubiera enfrentado rechaso. Si Michiru se entera de mis sentimientos por ella, nuestra amistad se encontraría con un doloroso final. No creo poder resistir algo así.

Cómo pude dormir tranquila después de esto? Aparentemente, Kami-sama se sentía generoso conmigo y permitió a Michiru una útima risa por teléfono antes de que me preguntara quién era 'el misterioso Señor Ka' que había robado mi corazón y mi concentración ese día. Reí nerviosamente y le dije que no había ningún 'Señor Ka' y que estaba pensando en algo que había escuchado anteriormente. Dudo que me creyera por completo, pero siendo la piadosa amiga que es, me consedió el beneficio de la duda y no movimos al próximo tema. Bueno, eso planeábamos, hasta que llegó mi madre.

Mis ejercicios de la mañana terminaron y regresé a mi casa. Mi hermano ya estaba sentado frente a la televisión, como de costumbre. Mi madre estaba encargándose de los últimos platos del desayuno mientras que mi padre se preparaba para empezar su trabajo en el patio. Como acababa de llegar de correr, decidí tomar otra ducha, una más breve que la anterior. Mi madre vió como me dirigí al baño y decidió cuestionarme un poco.

"A dónde vas? No piensas pasar tiempo con la familia?" Preguntó desde el lava platos, a penas mirándome por encima del hombro.

"Voy a darme otra ducha. Estoy sudando casi tanto como los chicos que jugaron baloncesto." Era la verdad, y conociendo a mi madre, preferiría que me duchara otras mil veces más antes de tenerme sudando así, como un chico.

"No te tardes tanto esta vez, Haruka-chan. No sabemos qué se gastará primero, el agua o tú." Volvió a sus labores y tomé la oportunidad para correr al baño. Casi me llevo a mi padre de por medio.

"Hey! Cuidado ahí, Haurka-chan! Corres suficiente afuera, no?" Fué un regaño, pero lo dijo mientras llevaba una cálida sonrisa. Estaba saliendo de la habitación que compartía con mi madre llevando las llaves para el portón trasero.

"Ah, Otou-san! Es que no me gusta sudar como un chico." Puse cara de asco por unos segundos antes de reirme. Mi padre sabe que no me molesta para nada actuar como un chico. En fin, sabe que me gusta más que tener que pretender que me gusta llevar vestidos y hacer cosas denominadas para señoritas. Nunca me ha dicho si le molesta o no, pero tampoco me ha criticado al respecto.

Después de una ducha casi a velocidad luz, traté de encontrar a mi madre. Necesitaba confirmar su permiso para hablar por teléfono con Michiru. La busqué en la cocina, en la sala, en su habitación, en mi habitación, pero no la encontré hasta buscar frente a la computadora. Estaba a punto de conectarla cuando me vió parada en la puerta. Acaso se habrá olvidado de mi llamada?

"Okaa-san, necesito llamar a Michiru-chan." Dije sin quitar los ojos del cable del teléfono que tenía en las manos, el cable que le daría acceso a su 'pasatiempo' y me arrebataría a Michiru por unos días más.

" 'Necesitas', Haruka-chan?" Dijo mientras trataba de conectar el cable.

"Si. Te dije que tenía que llamar a Michiru-chan para preguntarle si nos quería acompañar a comprar mi nueva ropa." Espero pacientemente por su atención, sabiendo claramente que no la tendré por completo mientras esa chatarra esté ahí.

"Michiru-chan... Eres muy cercana con esa niña? Ya se llaman de esa forma?" Ahora me estaba mirando, después de que el cable estaba en su lugar y su preciada computadora estaba lista para uso.

"No conocemos desde hace dos años, Okaa-san. Es mi compañera de clases. Eso significa que si, somos muy cercanas." Me mantuve tranquila, bajo control. Trataba de no pensar en la posibilidad de que no me dejaría hablar con mi amiga, una persona a quien verdaderamente conozco, para ella poder escribirle a alguien que se encuentra sabrá Kami-sama en dónde.

"Me he preguntado, Haruka-chan, si tu amiga Michiru-chan será en verdad alguien de buena influencia para ti." Ya estaba sentada en su silla, pausando en su acción de tomar el teclado solo para mirarme. " Dime, qué clase de amiga te invita a hablar a tales horas de la noche, haciéndote correr el riesgo de ser atrapada por tus padres? Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que perdiste horas de sueño para hablar con ella."

"Perdona que no te conteste directamente, Okaa-san, pero qué clase de amigos puedes encontrar en el Internet, tales que te hagan perder tiempo con tu familia y acercándote cada vez más a un posible divorcio?" Acabo de decir eso en voz alta? A mi madre? Alguien, por favor, sálveme!

Pude ver como rápidamente el color subió al rostro de mi madre, pintándolo de un color rojo intenso debido a la furia que la atacaba en esos momentos. Furia causada por esas palabras que se escaparon de mi boca sin poder ser refleccionadas. Correr o quedarme? Mirarla a los ojos o bajar la mirada la piso? Esperar el golpe o tratar arreglar el daño?

"Creo que has contestado mi pregunta con eso, Haruka. Nunca habías hecho algo así, no antes de revelar tu amistad con... Kaioh-san, es su nombre?" Se viró por completo en su silla para poder mirar su monitor antes de seguir con la sentencia. "Ahora tienes razón para ir a tu habitación y no salir hasta que se te indique. Ni pienses en preguntar por una oprtunidad para utilizar el teléfono."

"No es justo! Me dijiste que podía llamarla después de que terminara con mis ejercicios! Lo único que te importa es utilizar esa chatarra para estar con esa gente!" En verdad, mis intenciones eran las de darme la media vuelta y encerrarme en mi habitación. Simpre había sido obediente cuando se me castigaba, seguía mis órdenes sin pregunta alguna cuando las encontraba justas. Al parecer, cuando se me negó el poder hablar con Michiru, fué la peor injusticia que se me podía demostrar.

"No me hagas repetirlo! Ve a tu habitación y no salgas! No me des razón para impedirte la amistad de esa niña!" Solo volteó la cabeza para gritarme. Mi madre nunca había sido una mujer agresiva, no recuerdo alguna ocasión en la que nos golpeó a mi hermano o a mí. Verla así, llena de ira y gritando sin importar quién escuchara, me hiso temerle por primera vez.

"Haruka-chan, ve a tu habitación. Hablaré contigo después."

En verdad no recuerdo haber sentido a mi padre llegar, pero ahí estaba, su mano en mi hombro. Seguí sus instrucciones y me dirigí a mi habitación, lista para alejarme de las peleas y buscar refugio en mi propio mundo. Acabando de cerrar la puerta de mi santuario, pude escuchar como ambos se dirigían a su propia habitación para tener, seguramente, una de las ya constantes discuciones.

"Y qué sucedió ahora?" Escuché la voz de mi padre, una mezcla de tranquilidad y preocupación.

"No empieces con el acto de pasivo e ingenuo, Ryuu. Sabes muy bien lo que sucedió." Mi madre estaba un poco alterada, su voz un poco más alta de como hubiera estado en circumstancias normales.

"Haruka-chan quería hablar con una amiga y se lo negaste después de haberle dado permiso. Eso es todo lo que tengo entendido." Mi padre seguía con el mismo tono, tratando de darle una oportunidad a mi madre para que ella diera su lado de la historia.

"No se lo permití porque no creo que sea buena idea dejarle hacer algo que al principio hacía mal." Algo que hise mal, dijo? Lo hise de esa forma porque no me lo hubieran permitido de cualquier otra!

"Ambos hablamos al respecto y decidimos que sería bueno para ella si tiene a alguien de su edad con quién hablar. Pensamos que sería bueno tener a alguien de la escuela así de cerca por si necesitaba material de alguna clase." Yo pienso que esa era una buena razón tambien, aunque hasta ahora solo había pensado en llamarla para hablar, tan sólo para escucharla.

"Puede conseguir a alguien más, alguien a quien ambos aprovemos. Esa niña debe ser una mala influencia para Haruka-chan. Escuchaste cómo me contestó?" Mi madre se estaba poniendo algo histérica con el asunto de su pregunta y mi contestación. Se que lo hise mal, pero era la verdad y en esos momentos estaba molesta.

"Ambos sabemos que Haruka-chan no tiene muchos amigos en la escuela. Quizás esta niña, Kaioh-san, sea el comienzo de algo más. Quizás ella le muestre a Haruka-chan que puede tener más amigos y luego no se sentirá tan sola." Si, Michiru podría ser el comienzo de algo más, solo que ese 'algo más' no era lo mismo que teníamos en mente.

"Entonces vas a dejar que se salga con la suya y que hable con ella? Vas a quitarme mi derecho de madre y vas a quitarle su castigo para hacer algo que yo creo que está mal?" Si, definitivamente histérica. Mi madre habla mucho sobre sus 'derechos' cuando cree que algo o alguien le va a impedir hacer algo que solo ella cree que está bien. He tenido esta teoría de que mi familia por parte de mi madre es un poco paranóica, y mi propia madre aveces lo confirma.

"Nadie va a quitarte tus derechos de madre, Yuki. Simplemente quiero darle una oportunidad a Haruka-chan para que vea lo que es tener una amiga tan cercana. No me gusta que Haruka-chan se excluya de otras personas a tan temprana edad. No es bueno para su futuro en la sociedad." Mi padre seguía con su voz llena de paciencia y entendimiento, pero através de la pared que dividía nuestras habitaciones, pude notar que su voz tambien comenzaba a demostrar pequeñas partes de desesperación. Si la conversación seguía sin progreso alguno, sería cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran las verdaderas discuciones.

"Está bien, puede utilizar el teléfono. Pero sólo por unos minutos! Si esto trae consecuencias, tú te harás responsable. No podemos dejar que hagan todo lo que quieran, Ryuu. No quiero que mis hijos terminen como delincuentes." Gracias a Kami-sama que están por terminar! Mi madre ya estaba a punto de comenzar algún discurso estilo psiquiatra.

Después de algunos minutos, recibí un pequeño golpe en mi puerta. Mi padre estaba probablemente parado al otro lado esperando para darme las noticias. Abrí la puerta para conprobar mis inferencias y me sorprendí al encontrar, no a mi padre, sino a mi hermano allí. Tenía cara de apresurado, probablemente porque se había alejado de la televisión para hacer una pregunta y se estaba perdiendo algo.

"Telfnopartioneesn." Dijo todo corrido y no le entendí nada.

"Qué? Hiroshi-kun, tranquilo. Dime con calma, respira." Terminé riéndome al ver su cara de desesperación. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

"Te-lé-fo-no pa-ra ti, O-nee-san!" Cada sílaba pronunciada con esfuerzo para que lo entendiera. Teléfono para mí, eh? Fué efectivo, pero le tomó más tiempo.

"Gracias." Fue lo único que dije antes de dejarlo irse a ver la televisión y pararme frente a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres. Toqué tres veces, como acostumbro a hacer, y esperé por una respuesta.

"Haruka-chan." Mi madre contestó después de abrir la puerta. Estaba completamente seria y sólo pude ver la espalda de mi padre detrás de ella, él estaba sentado en la cama.

"Hay una llamada para mí. Puedo contestarla?" No me atreví a mirarla a los ojos, pero sé que ella me miraba directamente. No se movía para nada pero sé que estaba registrando lo que le había dicho. Respiró profundamente antes de contestarme.

"Puedes atender la llamada. Pero no vas a hablar mucho, entiendes?"

"Hai... Okaa-san?" Esperé unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Estaba nerviosa pues no sabía si me quería escuchar o no. "Gomen nasai."

No fué mucho tiempo, pero para mi se hiso una eternidad. Sentí como su mano derecha descansó en mi hombro por unos segundos y cuando me atrevía a mirarla, me dedicó un sonrisa. Era una sonrisa cálida, casi igual a las que solía sonreírme antes de graduarme de la escuela elemental. Esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba, que la caraterizaba como mi madre, poco a poco desaparecía con cada hora que pasaba frente al monitor de aquella bestia. Le sonreí brillantemente y me dirigí a la sala.

Pensando solamente en el teléfono y en la persona que me esperaba en el otro lado, me dirigí a la sala pasándo por todos mis obstáculos. Mi hermano no me prestó mucha atención cuando llegué y se quejó sólo un poco al notar que le había bajado el volumen a la televisión. Mientras efectuava cada acción, memorias recientes y deseos románticos surgían en mi mente. Cabello acuamarina que imitaba al mar con su movimiento, ojos tan azules como la profundidad del más turbulento océano, labios rosados y apetecibles, piel blanca y sedosa. Rezando a Kami-sama desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, tomé el teléfono en mi mano mientras me sentaba y hablé claramente.

"Moshi moshi, Michiru-chan." Mi recompenza fue una risa melodiosa. Mi corazón dió un brinquito de más antes de volver a caer en su lugar correcto.

"Cómo supiste que era yo, Haruka-kun?" La curiosidad sólo hacía su voz más angelical. Cómo amo a esta niña y cómo me duele saber que debo mantenerlo en secreto.

"Estaba rezando porque fueras tú..."

Quizás algún día pueda dejarte saber este deseo, secreto y oscuro, que lleva mi corazón.

Mi Michiru...

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: Celos y Sospechas (Parece que a Michiru le gusta algún chico mayor. Serán los celos de Haruka visibles? Podrá alguien descubrir su secreto?)**

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Este capítulo fue empezado el 08 de agosto a las 19:23 (07:23 pm) y terminado el 09 de agosto a las 1:30. Perdonen los numerosos errores que deben haber por ahí. Me inspiré bastante con este capítulo. Comencé a escribir y paré solamente para ir al baño o para prestarle atención a mi cachorrita (Inevitable. Es muy kawaii) o para jugar solitario mientras esperaba más inspiración. Tengo los párpados pesados pero no quiero dormir. Mis noches ya no son las mismas. Ahora están llenas de sueños sin descanso y posibilidades de un futuro arrebatado... Me siento inservible escribiendo esto aquí. Estoy depresiva y no quiero que eso arruine capítulos tempranos de este fic. _

_Les dejo saber, en otras noticias, que estoy siendo plagada por ideas para fics nuevos. No tengo seguridad de cuándo los publicaré. Quizás cuando termine con éste. Me gusta escribir un fic a la vez para que no se junten las ideas y para no tener a tanta gente esperando más de una cosa. Tampoco tengo seguridad si van a ser exclusivamente en inglés o si los escribiré en español. Mis ideas llegan en inglés pero las palabras para escribir llegan mejor en español. Vaya dilema el mío, ne? Envíen algún mensaje o déjen saber en un review si quiere esos próximos fics en español. Si hay muchas peticiones, puedes ser que haga algún esfuerzo._

_Dejen reviews con cometarios, sugerencias, saludos o cualquier otra cosa._

_Tsuki Eira_

_Ahora te extraño, pero siempre te amaré. Este fic, en su totalidad, está dedicado a tí. Conservaré nuestra memoria através de Haruka y Michiru. Envíame inspiración desde donde quiera que estés. Aishiteru!_


	6. 06 Celos y Sospechas

**Capítulo 6 Celos y Sospechas**

Estábamos en el segundo semestre del octavo grado, esperando que fuera al menos tan interesante como había sido el anterior. El semestre anterior había tenido un buen porcentaje de oportunidades para todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Muchos aprendieron cosas nuevas sobre las materias que cursábamos y creían estar listos para pasar al noveno grado pronto. Otros habían hecho nuevas amistades mientras conservaban las de grados anteriores. Yo, me encontraba cada día más pendiente de la misma persona. Hablaba todos los días por teléfono después de hacer las asignaciones, salía al cine los fines de semana disponibles, entrenaba mi cuerpo para tratar de lucir en forma para esa personita tan especial. Creía estar enamorada, creía que cualquier día sería perfecto para confesar mis sentimientos. Gracias al cielo, no me había llegado el valor tan necesario. Debía pensar mejor las cosas, la chica no mostraba muchas señales de querer algo más que una amistad.

Me encontraba parada en uno de los pasillos de nuestra escuela, lista para salir hacia el portón principal tan rápido como llegara cierto autobús privado. Ese autobús que traía consigo a una de mis mejores amigas y a su vez, la única persona que me interesaba en esos momentos. Una chica de cabellos color aquamarina y profundos ojos azules que me controlaba con tan solo una mirada o un gesto. Ella, que sin saberlo, es querida y anhelada por este corazón inquieto y adolorido. Inquieto por los deseos de verla y de algún día confesarle todo lo que siento y adolorido porque, en el fondo, sabe que esos mismos sentimientos no serán correspondidos. Cómo es posible que alguien tan frágil, tan inocente, tenga este poder absoluto ante un ser de carácter volátil y explosivo? Cómo es que ella es dueña de mi alma sin al menos imaginarlo?

Después de haber esperado por más de una hora, impaciente al ver que su autobús no llegaba, me dirijí al portón para ver qué más había de nuevo. Los mismos rostros que siempre había visto, pero a cuales dueños no había conocido. Las mismas voces que antes había escuchado pero nunca había atendido. Es acaso todo así de monótono siempre, o solo cuando decido prestar atención? Sabía que estaba mal depender tanto de una sola persona, pero ella era la única que en verdad lograba que mis ojos y mi corazón notaran la diferencia en este mundo estudiantil. Solo su voz merecía ser escuchada por mis oídos, solo sus ojos merecían ver su reflejo en los portales de mi alma. Solo ella me hacía sentir tan poeta! En serio, si me da otro episodio poético al pensar en ella o al verla, confesaré mis sentimientos en el momento y el lugar!

Nisiquiera podía ver a mis otras amigas ahí, para qué quedarme más tiempo? Cansada de hacer nada en absoluto, me dirijí a la cancha de baloncesto. Seguramente encontraría algo de interés en ese lugar. Algún juego de práctica, noticia de última hora, recordatorios de un examen. Cualquier cosa bastaba para mantenerme ocupada hasta que lograra localizar a alguna de mis amigas, preferiblemente mi interés personal. Es raro que ocurra algo fuera de lo habitual a estas horas de la mañana, pero no hacía daño hechar un vistazo.

Como era de esperarse, había un juego en proceso cuando llegué. Algunos chicos de mi edad jugando en contra de otros de grados superiores. La infinita rivalidad de juventud versus experiencia en toda su gloria. Al parecer, muchos habían dejado sus apuestas en los estudiantes de los grados superiores. Si no era porque en verdad pensaban que tenían talento, era porque se sentían intimidados por lo que pensaran los demás. Quién apostaría a favor de algunos novatos que apenas sabían diferenciar cuál era su parte de la cancha? Al parecer, yo era la única persona con esperanzas para los nuevos retadores.

El juego no era muy interesante que digamos. Una simple pelea por el balón con un poco de coreografía añadida. Pude reconocer a algunos de los jugadores y decidí unirme al coro que llamaba sus nombres en algún momento determinado. En verdad no importaba quién o de qué grupo, solo quería dejar escapar un poco de presión. El no ver a mi mejor amiga a la hora de costumbre me tenía un poco preocupada e irritable. Lamentablemente, los chicos de mi preferencia estaban siendo masacrados. La experiencia y el conocimiento pueden llegar a sobrepasar la juventud y energía. De qué te sirve tener tanta fuerza, si no sabes cómo utilizarla a tu ventaja?

A punto de finalizar el juego, dirigí una última mirada a los rostros de los estudiantes presentes. Todo, al igual que en la entrada a la escuela, me parecía monótono y aburrido. Estaba a punto de alejarme cuando fijé mi mirada en una cabellera de color inusual. Esos hermosos rizos que imitaban al océano me llamaban la atención sin importar el lugar o la situación. Me moví un poco para tratar de ver el rostro de la dueña del cabello acuamarina y mi recompenza fueron los ojos azules que atormentaban mis sueños. Esos ojos que me habían cautivado en silencio desde que los miré fijamente, aquellos que deseaba ver llenos de amor hacia mi. En esos momentos, se encontraba en ellos el brillo de un amor floreciente. Era un amor que hacía que esos ojos se pegaran a la cancha de baloncesto y no hacia mi.

Estará mi visión en lo correcto? Los ojos de mi diosa, emanando amor silencioso hacia alguien en el juego que estaba por acabar, su atención sin ser dividida. Suspiraba al ver cada movimiento hecho por los jugadores. Se emocionaba al ver que el grupo de los estudiantes superiores anotaba punto tras punto. Sin duda alguna, le atrae alguno de los jugadores. Eso es bastante obvio, incluso con la distancia entre nosotras, pero quién? Quién me robaba de alguna oportunidad con mi musa? Quién era el afortunado idiota que recibía tantos amores sin darse de cuenta?

Me dirijí a su lado, dispuesta a saber más sobre este reciente descubrimiento. Sin mucha dificultad, me senté a su lado y esperé que me prestara la atención que por derecho merezco. Atención de mejor amiga, pero atención de todos modos. Segundos alargados como eternidades transcurrían y lo único que recibo es un grito de parte de su boca, no hacia a mi, si no que hacia la cancha. Lo único que pude escuchar es un "Ganbatte" que sale emocionadamente de sus dulces labios. Para quién es dirigido? Si hubiera sido yo en aquel juego, me hubiera gritado lo mismo? Con más ánimo y emoción, o forzado y por deber? Aclaré mi garganta, preparándome para hacer mi presencia reconocida.

"Michiru-chan?" Mi voz era casi inaudible gracias a los gritos de parte de la mayoría de las féminas en el grupo. "Michiru-chan, cómo estás?"

"Haruka-kun? Hola. No sabía que habías llegado. Cómo estás?" Al fin me dirige la palabra, pero no como esperaba. En lugar de la sonrisa cálida, como la que recibía todas las mañanas desde hace un año, recibí una sorisa fugaz y una mirada distraída. Su atención regresó a la cancha por completo cuando terminó de articular las útimas sílabas.

"Estoy aquí desde temprano. Te esperaba frente a la entrada, como de costumbre, pero ya estabas aquí." Dije, con tono casual. No sería bueno demostrar cuánto me incomodaba no ser el centro de sus atenciones.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, Haruka-kun. Mi madre decidió traerme a la escuela esta mañana." Su madre? Nunca la he conocido, trabaja mucho y casi nunca viene a la escuela. Mi mejor amiga nunca causa problemas, asi que no creo que esa señora tenga razón para venir muy seguido.

"Michiru-chan, las clases comenzarán pronto. Has desayunado algo?" Preocupación evidente en mi voz, mis ojos pegados a su rostro en busca de alguna señal de que me escuchaba.

"Si, he desayunado. Comí algo antes de que mi madre me trajera a la escuela. Gracias por preguntar de todos modos." Qué demonios le pasa? Normalmente no es así.

"Bueno, yo no he comido nada. Te gustaría acompañarme a comer? Si no estás muy ocupada, claro..." Mi corazón acelerado, anticipando su respuesta.

"Es que le prometí a Yoriko-chan quedarme con ella hasta el principio de las clases de hoy, Haruka-kun. Está muy entretenida observando el juego, sabes? Y, debo admitir, está muy interesante." Nisiquiera me miró al rostro como acostumbraba hacer. Y quién es Yoriko-chan? Acaso es alguna de sus amigas que no conozco?

"Michiru-chan, mira! Kenji-sempai anotó otro tiro!" Gritó una niña al otro lado de Michiru. Es esa Yoriko-chan? La he visto antes, saludaba a Michiru casi todas las mañanas. Es una chica un poco alborotosa, sus calificaciones en medio, no muy buenas ni tan malas. Sus vivos ojos azules y su cabello castaño claro la hacen muy atractiva, pero no de mi gusto. Mi corazón y mis ojos ya tienen dueña, aún si ella misma no lo sabe.

"Es bastante bueno, verdad? Es prácticamente el que hace que su equipo lleve la delantera..." Michiru le contestó segundos después, aplaudiendo al unísono con los demás del público. Cómo es eso de que el tal Kenji-sempai tenga a su equipo a la delantera? El baloncesto es un juego de equipo, un solo jugador no puede llevar el balance del juego.

Claro, el chico es rápido, con cuerpo atlético y buenos reflejos, pero no puede ser el único jugador bueno en el grupo. Solo recibe el balón de los demás jugadores y anota unos cuantos puntos. Necesita de los demás para anotar, no podría sobrevivir en esa cancha él solo. Apuesto a que podría anotar más puntos que él en un juego, uno a uno. No sería la gran cosa sin sus compañeros. Vaya jugador estrella que podría ser...

"El juego está a punto de terminar, justo a tiempo para entrar a clases. Qué dices si nos vamos ahora? No será bueno salir con todo el grupo de estudinates a la vez." Mi voz sostenía el mismo tono casual. Ante oídos de cualquiera, hubieran pensado que en verdad no quería problemas al salir. Si tan solo supieran mis verdaderas razones, como los celos que comenzaban a nacer en mi.

"Unos segundos más, Haruka-kun. No me gustaría perderme el último tiro. Las cosas se están poniendo rudas y el otro equipo podría ganar..." Michiru insistía en hablarme mientras observaba el juego. Sus ojos parecían estar pegados en una sola posición, parecían perseguir solo a Kenji-sempai.

"Como quieras, quédate a ver el último tiro. Probablemente sea Kenji-sempai quien lo anote, siendo él 'el que hace que su equipo lleve la delantera'..." Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirijí al salón de clases. Tanta gritería hacía que mi cabeza latiera, tantos intentos ignorados hacían que mi corazón doliera.

Ya en el salón pude notar que todo, absolutamente todo el grupo se encontraba pegado a los asientos de la cancha. Al parecer, Michiru no era la única interesada en lo que sucedía allá, aunque sus intenciones eran otras. Era la única estudiante en el salón, mi única compañía era el profesor Robinson. Ese profesor que me tenía el ojo pegado desde que llegué por primera vez a su salón. Aunque su acento había mejorado considerablemente desde el principio de clases, a muchos de nosotros se nos hacía un tanto difícil entenderlo. En ocaciones, no se sabía quién le enseñaba a quién.

"Mister Tenoh, veo que llega temprano en el día de hoy. Acaso no le interesa el juego?" Me lanzó una mirada desde su escritorio, sus ojos apenas visibles por sus lentes. El sol de la mañana tocaba su escritorio y le daba un brillo al cristal de sus lentes, la tarea de mirarlo directamente a los ojos casi imposible.

"No, el juego no es de mi interés, Sensei. Y el hecho de que las chicas griten tanto solo porque los estudiantes mayores hagan algo que ellas ni entienden parece algo de comportamiento idiota." Sin aviso previo, la imagen de Michiru gritando palabras de ánimo para Kenji-sempai invadió mi mente. No pude evitar ponerme casi roja de furia. Qué tiene él que yo no? Además de lo obvio, claro...

"Si, eso parece como algo que te molestaría..." Su voz tenía un tono pasivo, pero su rostro parecía como si algo le incomodara. Recuerdo que en alguna clase pasada tenía esa misma mirada, la misma expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Tenoh-san, tengo algo que preguntarte, si no te molesta."

"Eh, claro. Pregunte lo que quiera, Sensei." El uso de un honorífico en vez del habitual "mister" me había dejado un poco desorientada. Observé como se lavantó de su silla y dió la vuelta a su escritorio, colocándose en un asiento frente al mío.

"Por qué no utilizas el uniforme escolar correcto? Por qué insistes en llevar el de los varones?" En sus ojos la curiosidad era más que visible. Por qué esta pregunta? Por qué ahora?

"Y por qué esa pregunta ahora? Después de un semestre de clases con usted, esta pregunta llega un poco tarde." Mi curiosidad parecía tanta como la del profesor. Por qué tiene que preocuparse por mi uniforme ahora? No es como si impidiera mis estudios o los de alguien más.

"Es, simplemente, algo no muy común. Pensé que eras varón, como todos los demás deben haber pensado, hasta que me fijé en el registro. Debe haber sucedido lo mismo con los demás profesores. Todavía me sorprende que no se acerquen a hacerte las mismas preguntas. Al principio, lo dejé pasar por alto, era nuevo y no sabía como trabajaba todo aquí. Pensaba que todos sabían sobre tu género y tu manera de vestir, creía que estaban a gusto con todo, pero luego lo entendí. Luego, noté la actitud de los estudinates hacia ti. Te trataban como uno de los chicos. Es increíble, pensé, en serio los ha engañado. Dejé pasar eso también, en verdad no era mi problema. Pero no he podido sacarlo de mi mente en su totalidad."

Se acomodó en el asiento, como si tratara de prepararse para lo que faltaba. Parecía un niño al cual le contaban un historia interesante, aunque era él quien hablaba de todo. Era un hombre apasionado con lo que le interesaba. Su clase no era aburrida, como habían sido las demás que se destacaban en la misma materia. Su pasión por su trabajo lo distinguía mucho, lo dejaba en un lugar aparte de los demás profesores. Era visible que mi pequeño dilema lo eludía, lo intrigaba. Y, quién soy yo para negarle un poco de satisfacción a su inquieto cerebrito? Además, quizás así pueda estar en paz conmigo misma, con mis sentimientos y mi manera de ser.

"Bien, profesor, vaya al grano. Cuál es su verdadera pregunta? Siento como si hubiera dejado algo fuera. Haga su pregunta directamente." Lo miré casi con la misma intencidad que podía ver en sus ojos.

"Haruka-kun, acaso te gusta vestir como varón por tu sexualidad? Te hubiera gustado ser un chico para así estar a la par con tus sentimientos?" Esa sed por conocimiento, ese fuego en sus ojos, se hacía cada vez más evidente. Casi no podía contenerse. Pero, qué clase de persona hace preguntas como esta? Este señor en verdad es interesante.

"La verdad, nunca lo había pensado así. Nunca había tenido mi sexualidad en mente, mucho menos en consideración. Solo me gusta el uniforme, me siento más cómoda. Me gusta ser una chica, simplemente no me comporto como la sociedad dice que debo hacerlo. No me gustan los papeles según género. No creo que deba ser un chico para estar a la par con mis sentimientos." Me sonrió cálidamente.

En esos momentos, los estudiantes comenzaban a entrar al salón, Michiru incluída. Todos estaban comentando sobre los resultados del juego. Al parecer, el equipo de los estudiantes mayores había ganado. Como si no fuera obvio. Y mientras todos hablaban emocionados y se sentaban, Michiru se encaminaba silenciosamente hacia su asiento. Se sentaba detrás de mi, como de costumbre, pero algo parecía diferente esta vez. Parecía como quisiera evadirme, como si tratara de ignorar mi presencia. Escuché como soltaba su kaban, como tomaba asiento y como buscaba su cuaderno. Todo igual, todo lo mismo, excepto el hecho de que antes efectuaba estas tareas mientras hablaba conmigo. No pude aguantar más y me viré para enfrentarla.

"Cómo estuvo el juego?" La miré directamente a los ojos. Su mirada estaba hacia abajo, pero cuando fuera a responder, tendría que mirarme fijamente.

"Estaba-- Ah... Fue un juego muy interesante. Pude poner a prueba mis conocimientos. Ya sabes, los adquiridos en la clase de Educación Física." Exactamente como lo planeé, así sucedió. Cuando su mirarda buscó mi rostro para responderme, sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Sus mejillas tomaron un dulce color carmín, su mirada rápido me esquivó al darse de cuenta del contacto personal pero a su vez sin ser realmente corporal. Ya había sucedido antes, lo había utilizado para poner a prueba si en verdad seguía siendo tímida conmigo. Nunca había sido de esta manera. No se bien por qué, pero en esta ocasión parecía sentirse culpable por algo.

"Y me imagino que el grupo de Kenji-sempai ganó. Estoy en lo cierto?" Al mencionar a Kenji-sempai, el color en sus mejillas volvió, esta vez con más intencidad.

"Si, ganaron. Tienen mucho talento, sabes? Además de tener más experiencia." Ya nisiquiera me miraba, solo intentaba buscar la nueva página en su cuaderno.

Por qué, Michiru? Por qué me evitas ahora? Qué ha sucedido que estás tan distante conmigo? Y qué hay con Kenji-sempai? Será él quien te tiene así? Desde cuándo? Y por qué demonios tengo tantas preguntas! Mis inseguridades no me dejan en paz. No conseguiré paz alguna hasta saber todo sobre ti. Qué piensas, en quién, quién te atrae, qué sientes por mi... Estas son solo algunas de las preguntas que me plagan, algunas de las cosas que no me dejan dormir en la noche. Esto, junto con tu voz y tu sonrisa, es el dulce castigo que espero recibir por toda una eternidad de silencio. No creo poder aguntar más. Pronto, todo esto saldrá a la luz y--

"Haruka-kun? Me estás escuchando?" Mis pensamientos fueron arrebatados por su voz preocupada. Me miraba con extrañeza, tratando de desifrar qué me sucedía.

"Eh? Lo siento mucho, Michiru-chan. No pude prestarte atención. Podrías repetirlo?" Dije mientras masageaba el puente de mi nariz. El dolor de cabeza de temprano en esta mañana volvía con vengaza y nuevas fuerzas.

"Olvídalo, Haruka-kun. No era nada importante." Pude ver como sus ojos perdían algún brillo mientras intentaban concentrarse en el cuaderno que tenía en frente.

"No, Michiru, todo lo que digas es de importancia para mi. Fue un grave error quitarte mi atención." Pude ver como Michiru levantó su vista a nuevas velocidades. Junto con eso, noté el fuerte color en sus mejillas. Parecía a punto de un ataque de nervios, o como si se hubiera llevado el espanto más grande de su vida... Y luego, como ráfaga de viento huracanado, me atacó la gran verdad. "Eh! Michiru-chan! Lo siento, no se qué me sucedió. En serio, estoy muy apenado. Qué desgracia! No pienses mal de mi, te lo suplico. Este dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar bien y--"

"Tranquilo, Haruka-kun. No es nada. Solo... me sorprendiste un poco, es todo. Un momento de confusión es aceptable. En serio te duele la cabeza? Deberías ir a la enfermería..." Volvió a bajar su mirada, esta vez un poco más tranquila. Pude ver los inicios de una leve sonrisa, pero rápido fue opacada por el velo de la concentración ante un ejercicio del cuaderno. Sus mejillas aún conservaban el leve color carmín que había adquirido hace poco. Lo único que no sabía era por qué seguía ahí. Por mis interrogantes ante el juego con Kenji-sempai, o mi falta de honorífico?

"No me has repetido lo que dijiste antes. Sabes, lo que no escuché?"

La miraba fijamente a los ojos, deseosa de ese contacto nuevamente. Es hábito desde que salí del sexto grado, algo que hago inevitablemente. Nunca miraba a las personas a los ojos cuando era menor, no hasta que decidí tomar mi propia voluntad. Después encontré que era más fácil hablar con las personas. También que me trataban con más consideración. Desde ahí también comenzó mi obseción con los ojos de las personas. Si me atraía alguien, lo primero que me debía gustar eran los ojos. No por color o por forma, si no por ese brillo que aveces es difícil de encontrar. Los ojos de Michiru en verdad me tenían hechizada. Aunque no muy fuera de lo común, como otros que había visto antes, muy especiales.

"Pues pregunté si estabas molesto conmigo por algo. Te veías un poco distante hace poco, cuando estábamos en la cancha..." Seguía sin mirame, solo atenta a su cuaderno. Por qué evades mis miradas? Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

"Yo? Distante?" Ella era quien estaba distante conmigo. Más bien en trance por estar viendo a Kenji-sempai.

"Si, tu, distante. Al fin le haces honra a tu nombre. Por qué estabas así conmigo?" Al fin me miró a los ojos, en ellos una mezcla de dolor y reto. Me retaba a que le mintiera, sabe bien como detectar mis mentiras. Pero, por qué de dolor? Acaso le he hecho algo que no recuerdo?

"Interesante que sepas que significa mi nombre, pero yo no estaba distante contigo. Eras tu quien me ignoraba por mirar el juego. Eras tu quien tenía ojos para solo una persona." Mis ojos tenían una mirada desinterezada, lo sé. Intentaba calmarme para no contestarle con algo que pudiera herirla, pero se hacía tan difícil no descargar todas mis emociones con ella. Ella me dejó esperando por más de una hora frente a la escuela, casi me ignora cuando la saludé, evadió mis intentos para conversar, y ahora me reclama por haber sido distante. Qué demonios sucede aquí?

"De qué hablas? Ojos para quién, Haruka-kun? Y no te ignoraba, solo quería saber qué sucedaría en el juego." Estaba un poco agitada. El color que hace poco tenía en sus mejillas cubría la gran parte de su cara ahora. Su respiración era un poco desnivelada por tratar de contenerse.

"Sabes bien de qué hablo. Tus ojos estaban pegados a los jugadores, preferiblemente Kenji-sempai. Me ignorabas, supuestamente, por el juego. Tratabas de ver lo que sucedía y para eso tendrías que sacrificar mis intentos de formar conversación. No creo que hayas aprendido mucho en ese jueguito de principiantes, pero te diré algo que quizás te ayude en el futuro; trabaja en diferenciar tus prioridades para la próxima, decide de una vez si debes atender un juego o a tus amigos. Y otra cosa, trabaja otra vez con tus modales, princesa. Creo que los degradaste un poco por tu método de conversación..." Tengo de seguro que le regalé una mirada de pura frialdad. Si me hubiera podido detener, lo hubiera hecho, pero en esos momentos tal cosa no me era posible. Es que no podía contenerme más. Me enojoba hasta nuevos límites que me ignorara por observar a alguien con quien nisiquiera había hablado.

"Haruka-chan..."

Su mano izquierda apretó un poco más la esquina de su cuaderno mientras que su mano derecha parecía viajar hacia su pecho por instincto. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que se negaban a salir, lágrimas que llegaron ahí sin que nos diéramos de cuenta. Su mano derecha apretó inconsientemente y lo próximo que vi fue como la propia Michiru se deslizaba rápidamente por los asientos de los demás hasta llegar a la puerta. Dirijió una mirada fugaz al profesor y salió corriendo hacia un destino desconocido. Todos en el salón de clases miraron hacia la puerta y segundos después fui bombardeada por miradas de todas formas. La únicas que me pudieron importar fueron las de Asuka y Junko.

Asuka me miraba con cara de actriz estelar en película de horror. Era muy raro ver esa mirada en ella, casi tan raro como verla dirijiéndome una mirada durante una clase. Además de la mirada de horror tan obvia que tenía, pude diferenciar algo más en ella. Era como si tratara de preguntar silenciosamente el por qué de las acciones de Michiru. También sentí como si tratara de regañarme por lo que probablemente era mi culpa. El caso de Junko era muy diferente. Ella me miraba con cara de asombro, como si no pudiera creer que algo así hubiera sucedido. No estoy muy segura, pero luego vi algo como una sonrisa en sus labios. Por qué una sonrisa? Qué otros gestos efectuó cuando se viró en su asiento para atender al pizarrón?

"Mister Tenoh, podría hacerme un favor?" La voz del profesor Robinson, cargada con su acento americano, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Diga usted, Sensei. En qué le ayudo?" Pregunté un poco nerviosa. Acaso preguntará por el pequeño espectáculo que acaba de suceder? Preguntará cuál ha sido mi papel en esta pequeña obra? Me hizo una señal de que quería que fuera a su escritorio y seguí la órden como si de mi vida tratara.

"Podría salir y encontrar a Miss Kaioh, por favor? Me preocupa un poco que alguien como ella saliera así, sin pedir permiso. Déjele saber que me gustaría hablar con ella después de la clase." Me entregó dos pases que permitían estancia en los pasillos. Unos de ellos era para mi. El otro, deduje que era para Michiru, que simplemente salió de salón sin explicación alguna.

Asintir con la cabeza y no articular palabra fue lo que creí como más seguro en esos momentos. El profesor no era estúpido, y con la conversación de ésta mañana, creo que tendrá en mente que quizás tenga sentimientos por Michiru. Quizás creía que el comportamiento de Michiru se debía a una pequeña discusión de "enamorados". Esos eran mis deseos más profundos. Cómo deseaba que esa discusión hubiera sido provocada por celos de pareja, y no por los caprichos de una simple amiga.

Salí del salón y traté de localizar a Michiru con la vista. Nada de nada. No había estudiante alguno en los pasillos de la escuela. Las clases ya habían comenzado y estaba prohibido estar en los pasillos a menos que tubieras permiso de algún profesor. El silencio y la falta de tráfico en los pasillos debería hacer mi misión más fácil, pero en verdad no ayudaba mucho. Si hubieran estudiantes cerca, podría preguntar si habían visto a Michiru. Se me podría considerar un poco antisocial, pero cómo deseaba a alguien conmigo en estos--

"Haruka-kun? Qué haces por aquí? No se supone que estés en clase?" Una voz masculina me sorprendió en medio pensar.

"Utada-sempai! Qué susto me ha dado!" Casi le grité. En verdad que teníamos talento para toparnos uno con el otro.

"Lo siento, Haruka-kun. Solo me estuvo un poco raro encontrarte afuera a esta hora. Pero, veo que tienes un pase." Obeservó detenidamente antes de volver a hablar con una sonrisa en los labios. "No, no uno, si no que dos. Por qué tienes dos? Buscas a alguien?"

Debí haberlo mirado como si tuviera luz celestial a su alrededor. Este chico si que es un milagro abstracto. Mira que encontrarlo aquí, a estas horas y que me haga esa pregunta. Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, le conté como había tenido una pequeña discución con Michiru y que ahora la buscaba por preocupación de Robinson-sensei. Utada-sempai debe haber deducido que yo también estaba preocupada, me miró con cara de lástima antes de preguntar.

"Kaioh-san? Kaioh Michiru-san? No es una chica de cabello acuamarina, ojos azules? Bastante bonita..." Trataba de recordarse de tal forma, que hasta sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco en concentración.

"Si, es ella." Fue lo único que respondí. Poco después, Utada-sempai rió un poco. "Qué? Qué sucede? No le veo lo gracioso."

"Pues yo si. Hubieras visto tu cara cuando mencioné lo bonita que era Kaioh-san. Es ella una buena amiga? O quizás la razón por tu vestimenta?" Me miraba de reojo, tratando de descifrarme. Por qué es que todo el mundo piensa que Michiru es la razón por la cual visto así? Por qué no entienden que solo quiero estar cómoda?

"Bueno, ella... Ella es mi mejor amiga. La razón de mi vestimenta no tiene nada que ver con ella. Por qué debería? En todo caso, la has visto o no?" Un poco impaciente, nada más.

"Si, la vi cuando venía por éste pasillo. Parecía dirijirse a los baños. No se veía muy bien, Haruka-kun. En serio deberías ver qué le sucede." Su cara estaba llena de preocupación evidente. Utada-sempai apenas conoce a Michiru por haberla visto desde lejos, probablemente porque siempre estamos juntas. Sin embargo, le preocupa su situación. Quizás se pueda ver en él los requisitos de una amigo. Pero, esas son cosas para pensar después.

"Muchas gracias, Utada-sempai. No le quito más de su tiempo." Con una pequeña reverencia, me despedí. Unos pasos después pude escucharlo suavemente.

"Cuidado si te sorprenden en el baño, Haruka-kun. Puedes alegar que te preocupaba tu amiga, pero siempre piensan lo peor." Volteé a verlo y pude ver una sorisa burlona en su cara. Hice una mueca y corrí a toda velocidad hacia los baños.

Al llegar a los baños, lo único que pude recordar fue el comentario de Utada-sempai seguido por su sonrisa burlona. Esa sonrisa nunca la hubiera esperado de alguien como él, sin mecionar que no tenemos tanta confianza como para actuar así. La puerta del baño de los varones, la que yo utilizaría con cuidado si de una necesidad se tratara, quedaba a la derecha. La del baño de las féminas, tras la cual probablemente se encontraba Michiru, estaba a la izquierda. Nadie en el pasillo, lo único que debía hacer era cruzar esa puerta y enfrentarla. Tras todo lo que le dije, después de todo lo que sentí al decirlo y ver como reaccionaba, hacerme cargo de que se encontrara bien. Armándome de valor, tomé los pasos restantes y entré al baño.

Nadie. Todo vacío. Tomé otros pasos de precausión, probando como mis zapatos sonaban en el piso del baño. Mientras más me movía, más me preocupaba el bienestar de Michiru. Si no estaba en el baño, dónde podría estar? Haciendo completo silencio, esperé. Percibí un ruido, leve y casi inaudible. Me acerqué más a las pequeñas puertas tratando de descifrar cuál contenía a mi amiga. Fui prácticamente deslizándome, una por una, hasta llegar a la última. Miré por debajo de la puerta, esperando encontrar zapatos pertenecientes a alguna estudiante. Podrían creer que no había nada?

"Michiru-chan?" Me eventuré a llamarla. Al no conseguir respuesta alguna, repetí mi llamado. Luego escuché algo que sonó como una pequeño llanto.

"Haruka-kun?" Su voz no se parecía, era temblorosa e insegura.

"Michiru-chan, dónde estás?" Traté de sonar tranquila, aunque en verdad no tenía mucha paciencia. No por culpa de Michiru, si no porque estaba segura de que todo lo que le sucedía ahora era por mi culpa y quería saber que estaba bien. Jugar a las escondidillas con ella no iba a ayudarme mucho con eso, verdad?

Escuché el mismo ruido casi inaudible desde la última puerta. Segundos después, esa misma puerta abrió, pero nadie salió. Me quedé allí parada, esperando a que saliera, dándole tiempo y espacio para que no se sintiera apresurada. Eso, y dándome tiempo para tratar de tranquilizarme a mi misma para cuando tuviera que hablarle. No sería nada bueno si empeoro las cosas en vez de arreglarlas. Solo unos segundos después, Michiru salió lentamente de detrás de la puerta.

"Haruka-kun, qué haces aquí? Si te encuentran aquí te regañarán..." Dijo mientras aún trataba de salir por la puerta.

"Eh... Michiru-chan? Qué hacías ahí dentro?" Pregunté mientras trataba de controlar mi voz, manteniédola a buen nivel.

"Qué crees que podría hacerse en el baño?" Preguntó mientras trataba de reir una risa forzada y cubría sus ojos con su mano derecha.

Me acerqué tentadoramente al principio, luego con más seguridad, hasta que llegué a estar frente a frente con ella. Aparté su mano, miré directamente a sus ojos y no me gustó para nada lo que encontré. Lágrimas cristalinas luchaban contra su voluntad por libertad, queriendo desbordarse hasta ya no poder más. Sufrimiento, dolor, desesperación, inseguridad. Todo esto había suplantado su brillo, su seguridad, en cuestión de minutos. Era miserable, la tristeza inmensa que emanaba de su mismo ser, era toda por mi culpa. Mis palabras sin medidas, la frialdad en mi mirada, mi ignorancia en toda su gloria. Todo esto era por mi causa, por mi maldita estupidez.

Tomé su mano derecha en la mía, quitándole la pesadez de las lágrimas por un instante, para sentir una diminuta parte de su dolor. Secando suavemente esas gotas, no apartaba mis ojos de los suyos. Más palabras no eran necesarias, al menos no por ahora. Todo lo que me importaba era tratar de arreglar mi falla hacia ella, tratar de arreglar esa pequeña parte de su corazón que dolía por mi causa. Estaba tan envuelta en la tarea de hacer desaparecer todo ese dolor que no me di de cuenta que sus lágrimas ya habían desaparecido casi por completo, tan solo quedaban las pequeñas gotas testarudas que aún se negaban a dejar sus ojos. Tampoco me importó cuando su mano derecha se soltó de mi agarre y, junto a su izquierda, fue a parar en mis hombros. Me quedé en blanco mirando sus ojos, ahora un poco parecidos a los que llevaba diariamente.

La acerqué más a mi cuerpo, uniéndonos en el abrazo más tierno que pudiera producir. Su cabeza descanzó un poco en mi pecho y comenzó a temblar un poco. Segundos después, solo su llanto se escuchaba en el baño antes silencioso. Todo lo que necesitaba para dejarse soltar era un abrazo, un soporte, aunque fuera de parte de aquella que le hiso el daño. Nos quedamos así por poco tiempo, hasta que terminó de desahogarse y se separó casi por completo de mi. No dejé que se alejara mucho, aún tenía cosas que decirle y no quería que estuviera muy apartada.

"Michiru-chan, siento mucho el haberte hablado así. En verdad no quería hacerte daño, lo juro. Es que me enojé porque tuve que esperarte, después estabas ignorándome por Takashi-sempai, no me acompañaste a desayunar..." Me sentía como tremenda idiota escuchándo mis quejas. Eran estupideces que nisiquiera merecía sentir. Una chica no debe ponerse a reclamar cuando una amiga llega tarde, la ignora por un chico o la deja ir sola a algún lugar.

"No te preocupes, Haruka-kun. Acepto que hice esas cosas mal. No es del todo tu culpa." Decía con una tímida sonrisa.

"No debes tomar responsabilidad por esto, Michiru. Yo fui quien te hiso sentirte así, fui quien te presionó. No es mi lugar el estar reclamándote, no tengo derechos para eso." Dije mirándola severamente a los ojos, pero cuidando mi mirada. No quería sonar como si estuviera regañándola.

"Haruka," Me sonrojé un poco al darme de cuenta que no utilizó un honorífico, pero lo acepté porque yo tampoco había utilizado uno al dirigirme a ella hace poco. Me abrazó nuevamente y continuó "por qué mejor no aceptamos nuestras propias fallas y dejamos esto aquí? Estoy segura de que ambas tenemos razón y equivocación, no podremos arreglarlo todo aquí. Además, tenemos que volver a clases."

"Ah, si, eso. Robinson-sensei quiere hablar contigo sobre esto. Quiere saber como una estudiante como tu pudo tener este comportamiento. Creo que se preocupó y me envió a buscarte por eso. Si no, te hubiera parado antes de que crusaras la puerta."

Estaba un poco nerviosa, me había dado de cuenta de la situación por completo. Estaba en el baño de las chicas, agarrando a la niña de mis sueños por la cintura, con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho. Era ella quien me abrazaba, estaba recibiendo una muestra de cariño, llenándome un poco de esperanza. Al menos podía abrazarla sin que se diera de cuenta de mis sentimientos. Quizás creía que la abrazaba solo para tranquilizarla. Eso era cierto, en parte, pero mis sentimientos algo egoístas estaban presentes de todos modos.

"En serio? Crees que estoy en problemas?" Me miró inocentemente.

"No lo creo, no has hecho nada para meterte en problemas. Sensei solamente parecia preocupado. Habla con él, cuéntale lo sucedido y promete que no volverá a suceder. Yo te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así." Dije mirándola dulcemente.

"No tienes que prometerme algo así. Creí que ibamos a dejar ese tema... Crees que debo contarle lo que sucedió?"

"A ver, antes tus ojos, qué sucedió?" Deberías saberlo. Por qué me preguntas eso a mi? Es tu decisión si vas a decirle o no.

"Mmm... Tuve una pequeña discusión con Tenoh-kun, me sentí mal y corrí. Ahora todo está bien... Cierto?" Me miraba con cara de interrogación. Se veía tan inocente, se me hacía difícil contenerme.

"Exacto. Todo está bien." Nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos. Sentí como poco a poco me inclinaba hacia su rostro, hacia sus labios. Estaba solo a unos cuantos centínetros cuando me percaté y solo paré al colocar mi frente junto a la suya. Cerré mis ojos por un instante, solo disfrutando de la cercanía entre nosotras. Michiru debía estar extrañada, se quedó sin hacer movimiento o articular palabra.

"Haruka..." Sus ojos capturaron los míos, había una clase de brillo especial en ellos. "Ya nos podemos ir, verdad? No sería bueno si nos atrapan aquí, así." Miró nuestra cercanía con color carmín en sus mejillas. Al notar esto, me puse de color similar y traté de hablar.

"Etto... Si, deberíamos volver. Vestida así, parezco cualquier chico. No se vería bien si alguien entra." Reí nerviosamente, no pude ni ocultar la forma en que mi risa temblaba.

"Eso significa que ya debes soltarme, si?"

"Ah! Claro, ya te suelto..." Aparté mis manos a nueva velocidad y mi mirada buscó algo interesante en el suelo. Qué hubiera hecho si Michiru no hubiera sugerido que saliéramos? Hubiera besado sus labios sin temor a las consecuencias que le siguieran? Qué hubiera hecho ella?

Mis preguntas no podrían ser contestadas en esos momentos. Ahora tenía que pensar en una manera de salir sin que me sorprendieran. Eso, o en alguna escusa si me llegaban a encontrar. Michiru parecía estar pensando en lo mismo, quizás por eso sugirió que saliéramos ya. El color en sus mejillas aún no la avandonaba. Me dirigí a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algún movimiento afuera. Todo estaba tranquilo, parecía que no había movimiento alguno en los pasillos. Tomé la pirilla en mi mano derecha, respiré profundamente y escuché como mi compañera hacía lo mismo. Giré lentamente y cuando ya era hora de abrir la puerta por completo, paré por unos segundos. Después de la espera, abrí la puerta y aventuré mi cabeza al pasillo.

"Hasta que al fin deciden salir!" Era el susurro más alto que había escuchado en mi vida. Di un brinco hacia atrás y caí entada en el suelo del baño. La otra habitante del pequeño espacio me ayudó a levantarme rápidamente.

"Qué demonios haces ahí? Qué no tienes clases?" Pregunté mientras arreglaba mi uniforme con ayuda del poco orgullo herido que me quedaba tras la caída.

"Si, tengo clases, pero también tengo un pase. Por ahora, al menos. Me preocupé un poco por lo que me dijiste que había sucedido. Decidí quedarme a vigilar a la puerta por un rato, y luego escuché un poco de llanto."

"Se escuchó hasta afuera?" Preguntó Michiru, que se encontraba detrás de mi.

"Si. El eco del baño hace que algunas cosas se escuchen afuera. No saben lo mucho que me preocupé."

"Gracias por preocuparte, Takashi-sempai, pero no debiste. Te meterás en problemas por haberte quedado tanto tiempo fuera de clase." Lo miré con admiración en esos momentos. Quedarse haciendo guardia fuera del baño solo por haber escuchado lo que sucedió.

"No te preocupes por eso, Haruka-kun. Todo arreglado, verdad?" Ascentímos a la vez y Takashi-sempai sonrió brillantemente. "Pues valió la pena." Cerró todo con una guiñada para ambas.

Nos dirigimos por el pasillo en el cual había encontrado a Takashi-sempai anteriormente, nos despedimos y nos encaminamos a nuestros respectivos salones. Antes de salir, le había entregado el pase a Michiru y nuestras manos rozaron. Se nos subió el color a la cabeza y no nos dirigmos la palabra hasta sentarnos en nuestros asientos.

"Nos están mirando mucho, no?" Comentó Michiru desde su lugar detrás de mi.

"Demasiado, diría yo." Hablé entre dientes, para tratar de disimular un poco.

"Qué crees que estén pensando?" La curiosidad atacaba mucho su voz ultimamente.

"Pelea de novios." Escuché como su lápiz cayó al piso, me viré y se lo devolví.

"Gracias, Haruka-kun. Siempre estás tan pendiente a mi." Me dijo en un tono bastante alto, suficientemente alto como para que algunos escucharan. Me sonrió pícaramente y me viré en mi asiento.

"De nada, Michiru-chan. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti." Sonreí abiertamente, sin importar si alguien veía o no.

_Trataré de estar aquí, _

_siempre para ti, sin importar los obstáculos._

_Mi amada Michiru..._

**Fin del capítulo**

**Próximo capítulo: Fortaleza para una Debilidad (Podrán ser fuertes antes un pequeño reto de parte del destino?)**

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Hola! Tanto tiempo sin leer de mi, eh? No se preocupen, no dejaré esta historia sin terminar. Buscaré tiempo para escribir al menos un capítulo por mes. Todo se ma ha juntado y debo organizarme mejor. Si, para los que no lo sabían, soy desorganizada y en necesidad de mejoras. Universidad, cosas en la casa, tiempo para mis amigos, tiempo para pensar en nada... Jejeje._

_Este fic se balancea peligrosamente entre la ficción y la realidad. Los que me conocen y saben de mi vida junto a "mi Michiru" saben eso y tendrán facilidad para saber qué sucedió y qué no. Al menos, eso creo. Muchos de mis amigos que leen este fic me conocieron después de entrar en la escuela superior. Los otros no saben de esta historia aquí, o no les gusta leer._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me perdonen por la larga espera. También tengo presente el hecho de que deben haber bastantes errores de ortografía por ahí. Envíenme un e-mail con la lista de errores a Arisugawa-sensei (at) hotmail (punto) com. (Se entiende eso?)_

_Este no es mi mejor capítulo. Fue un poco dificil escribirlo ya que los sentimientos de ahora no dejaban recordar los del pasado. Mi redacción no me gustó mucho para esto tampoco. Dejaré que ustedes mismos sean los jueces de todo eso. Si no les gusta el capítulo, envíen una queja. Pero, eso si, no esperen que lo elimine. Ya está publicado y quiero seguir con la historia._

_**Besos y Abrazos! **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Espero que sigan leyendo!**_


End file.
